


Divine Will

by mzblackpoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Impregnation, Kid Fic, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Partners, Omega Verse, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to pack leader, Regis, is the sole omega in Insomnia. At only 16 years old, the crystal draws most of its power from the teen, leaving Noctis weak and prone to illness. Spending most of his day asleep, he is cared for by his two alpha guards, Shield Gladiolus Amicitia and Advisor Ignis Scientia.Regis and Insomnia pack members fear for the worst of their omega. A boiling war, expected but unpredictable heat, and a stray 'rogue' all battle for the pack’s time and effort.A series of interrelated oneshots. Smut in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bubbling in my head for weeks and now I’m finally writing it.
> 
> Some quick side notes.  
> -All omegas can bear children, regardless of sex or gender. Female betas can bear children.  
> -Omegas are incredibly rare and all packs wish to have one in their care.  
> -Omegas are basically revered by packs and treated with utmost care.  
> -Omegas can take as many mates as he or she want, and are not expected to bond with anyone.  
> -Everyone has a human form and a wolf form.
> 
> Noct is 16, Ignis is 18, Gladio is 19, and Prompto is 16 (later introduced). Yes, I am purposefully making Noctis very weak.  
> First chapter is mostly world building.  
> Check out my update calendar here: https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46

Ignis pushed passed the tent flap, entering the large tent. The tent was sparsely decorated and had minimal furnishings. It made sense that there was little possessions, even with such a large tent. Its sole occupant, Noctis Lucis Caelum, spent most of the day and night asleep, resting from being constantly drained of the crystal.

The crystal took majority of its power from the teen rather than Regis, the current pack leader and Noctis’s father. At 16 years old, Noctis was not living the normal wolf life. His days were spent unconscious in bed, guarded by his two guards and childhood friends. Noctis’s strong connection to the crystal left him weak and prone to illness. Changes in season brought him terrible colds and flus lasting weeks at a time.

As the sole heir and omega, his pack feared greatly for the young boy. The pack members make  sacrifices and offerings to the gods often, begging for their help to ensure their omegas health.

Sitting down next to the large moss bed, Ignis heaved a large sigh. It has been over three days since Noctis last woke up. Noctis was not showing any signs of sickness yet his sleeping persisted; it worried Ignis. For three days, Ignis and Gadio alternated shifts watching over Noctis extensively. The entire pack was high strung, concerned for Noctis. Three days asleep meant three days without food and minimal hydration. Ignis was at a loss, unsure of what to do, mainly due to the lack of sickness symptoms.

A low moan drew the guard from his whirlwind of thoughts.

Noctis moaned weakly once more and Ignis sprung up, leaning over the moss bed. The omega whined and shifted, struggling to push off the fur felt he was currently bundled in. A pitiful whine had Ignis pulling the pelt down to Noctis’s waist, freeing his thin arms.

“Iggy?” Noctis slowly opened his eyes, gazing forward almost blankly. His eyes shifted around his tent before falling onto Ignis’s concerned face.

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked softly, he could see Noctis’s eyes were glazed over and unfocused. He gingerly placed his hand over Noctis’s head, brushing his fingers through the black matted hair; the boy was due for a bath.

Noctis hummed as his eyes shut and he relaxed under Ignis’s hand. His body ached and throbs, his joints and lower back in particular. A soft groan escaped his lips as he attempted to change his position. Ignis shushed him immediately. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around the exhausted boy. Gently turning the boy onto his back, he hummed softly to Noctis; an attempt to calm the omega. Pulling back, Ignis watched helplessly as Noctis’s brows pinched together in pain, his body and muscles tense from the movement. It took a few moments, but Noctis was able to relax once more, his expression softening out.

“Tired,” Noctis mumbled leaning deeper into his bed.

“You’ve been asleep for three days, Noct,” Ignis informed. He watched Noctis carefully for any movement or discomfort.

“Do you think you can eat?” Noctis hummed and gave a single nod. “Alright, I’ll bring you some light food. In the meantime, Gladio will watch over you.”

Ignis left soon after, he needed to take advantage of Noctis’s one waking moment.

“Gladiolus, Noctis is awake. I need you to watch him while I prepare some food,” Ignis announced barging into the shield’s tent.

Gladio quickly dropped his rock weights turning to Ignis. “How’s he doing?”

“He says he is tired and it’s clear he is uncomfortable. Try to get him to drink some water while I bring food.” Like that, Ignis was out of Gladio’s tent and the shield made his way over to Noctis’s tent.

Peeking inside, Gladio gave an amused chuckle. Noctis as fast asleep again. He turned away and grabbed a bowl, filling it with warm water from one of the buckets.

Back inside Noctis’s tent, Gladio placed the filled bowl on the ground and sat next to the sleeping omega. He took a moment to observe his charge. Noctis was as pale and thin as ever, if not getting worse. Gladio brushed away his concerns, feeding the boy was priority.

He gingerly placed his hand on Noctis’s shoulder to wake him. A soft hum came and Noctis’s eyes fluttered open. He turned his head to Gladio before his eyes shut again.

“Hey now, none of that. We need to get you to eat first.” Gladio said quietly, not to startle the boy. Noctis whined in response earning a chuckle from his shield.

With a huff, Noctis raised his hand slowly. Gladio smiled openly, he knew what Noctis’s wanted. He nimbly took the small pale hand in his own much larger and roughed up hand. Gladio worked carefully, slipping and arm behind Noctis’s back and lifting the small omega, the fur pelt pooling at his hips. Gladio slid onto the plush bed and rested Noctis’s body against his own. Immediately, Noctis gave a soft sigh and he relaxed against Gladio’s large solid chest. He shifted slightly, making himself comfortable in his alpha’s lap.

“Drink this,” Gladio instructed, holding the bowl of water to Noctis’s lips. Reluctantly Noctis took the edge of the bowl to his lips, drinking the water slowly. It was unknown to himself just how parched he was, from spending three full days unconcious.

“How do you feel?” Gladio asked once the bowl was emptied. Noctis mumbled a quiet  _ tired _ before resting his head against Gladio’s shoulder. In turn, the shield huffed in slight amusement, it was just as Ignis said. “Don’t worry, you’ll get better.” Although it was mainly to reassure himself if nothing self.

Ignis walked through the tent just then, holding two bowls of warmed food. He sat down next to the duo and placed the bowls down; last night’s deer catch and and a variety of bread.

“He drank a whole bowl of water, now he’s just resting,” Gladio said nodding to the empty bowl next to him. Ignis gave a firm nod and settled onto the bed.

“Noctis, I need you to wake up, I brought you food.” Ignis took Noctis’s other hand in hand, running his thumb over the omega’s bony knuckles. The two guards waited patiently for their charge to rouse.

“Iggy?” Noctis asked voice groggy as he struggled to open his eyes.

“Yes, it’s me.” Noctis groaned in response. Taking the response as the ‘okay’, Iggy pulled his hand away and picked up a small chunk of meat. He held it to Noctis’s lips, waiting until the boy took it.

The next hour was spent like that, helping Noctis eat a small meal of meat and bread.

The two guards watched his heavy hearts as their weakened omega struggle to chew through already small chunks of meat. Ignis slightly ripped the chunks aparts into small pieces, same with the bread. Noctis ate slowly but diligently, finishing the meal and another bowl of water.

“Good job, Noctis. We’re proud of you,” Gladio whispered softly, Noctis was already falling asleep once again. He placed a delicate kiss on the boy forehead. Ignis mimicked the action before helping lay Noctis down.

Placing the pelt over Noctis’s shoulders and under his chin, Ignis sat back for a moment, watching the pale teen sleep.

It was heartbreaking to see. Noctis would never live a normal teenage life being connected to the crystal. Instead the teen spent his days asleep, barely even able to care for himself. The two guards were teens themselves, but grew up knowing they would guard the pack leader’s heir. It was their duty.

The moment of silence was broken when Gladio spoke.

“You go take a rest, Iggy, you’ve been working yourself dry. I’ll report to pack leader then watch Noct. Go take the day off,” Gladio said patting Ignis on the back. He knows how hard the advisor has been working the passed few days and how worried he’s been as well.

“Thank you, Gladio.” Ignis mumbled through a yawn. With one last glance to the sleeping omega, he left the tent and made his way to his own tent.

Taking his place next to Noctis’s bed, Gladio sat up straight. He had a duty to fulfill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something different from what i usually write


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis and his advisors, as well as Noctis’s guards discuss the future of Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much shorter oneshot focusing on the pack.
> 
> Chapter three will be posted May 10. Check out my posting schedule: https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46

“And my son?” Regis asked.

Surrounding the pack leader was Cor Leonis, trusted advisor and hunter; Clarus Amicitia, Regis’s sole guard and father to Gladiolus; and Cid Sophiar, long time friend and weapons master. Ignis and Gladio sat side by side opposite to Regis.

The wolves were meeting to discuss the current concerns of Insomnia. Those being the approaching winter season, their omega’s health, and potentially waging war against Niflheim, a neighbouring pack to the west.

“There have been little to no change in Noctis’s health; however, he has been spending more time awake this past week. Yesterday alone, he was awake for 3 hours during the evening.” Ignis reported.

“He ate a pretty hefty meal too, and he’s being showing more expression. We think he will continue to regain more energy.” Gladio added. 

Regis gave a slow nod. There were so many unknowns regarding his son. There was no apparent reason why the crystal choose Noctis as its main source of energy.

“Any signs of his heat?” Clarus asked. A moment of pure silence went by, both Ignis and Gladio stunned by the question.

Noctis presented as an omega at 11 years old. Now at 16, he has yet to have his first heat. Another great concern to the pack. Going five years without a heat after presenting was unheard of from any omega.

“No, pack leader, nothing so far. His scent remains the same, as his behaviour.” Ignis replied. The four men all heaved deep heavy sighs.

There were not any immediate health concerns as to not having a first, yet it was still concerning. Was it due to the crystal? Or perhaps, due to the crystal sapping the omega of all his energy.

Regis exhaled loudly, breathing a deep sigh from his nose. Noctis was their pack omega, for astrals’ sakes, and his own son. Yet he was helpless, completely powerless. They all were. There was little anyone could do, besides help cure the young omega of his recurring ailments. Time and time again, the wolves begged the gods to help the young boy. Giving large offerings in hopes to motivate the gods. Nothing happened. For years Noctis remained in his tent, barely ever conscious for more than a few hours.

“Has he mentioned anything out of the ordinary?”

“No, pack leader. He rarely speaks, only a few words at a time. Although, he has mentioned once again lower back pain. I have already enlisted the help of our doctors and physicians for a remedy.” Ignis replied solemnly. He was also at a loss. Despite the long hours he spent in Noctis’s tent, he had very little knowledge on the teen’s persisting condition.

“Have a remedy as first priority. I want Noctis’s health to be their top priority, make sure to see to it,” came Regis’s firm command.

“Yes, pack leader.”

“Anything else to mention?”

“Nothing. Nothing new has come up. Noctis is still asleep most of the day and eats his meals. No changes in weight or other visible aspects.”

“Have more pelts moved to Noctis’s tent as well. Arrange for a full cleaning of his tent, we cannot risk another terrible flu this winter,” Clarus added, and the two guards nodded.

“Certainly, alpha.”

“Niflheim continues to prowl the edges of our territory, we’ve caught trails of their scent on three occasions just this month. They have not crossed into our land, but there is a possibility. Accordo has not had any similar experiences. I believe this is an… attack on Insomnia.” Cor reported. In an instant tension rose within the tent, Regis and Clarus’s jaws setting tight.

“At what locations were they found?”

“First was at north-most point of our joining territory, second was at the south-most point, and third was a few kilometres from the north-most point. I have deployed for our hunters and guards to regularly patrol these areas.”

“This is worrying, this is not the first time to happen.” Regis muttered, receiving nods from Clarus and Cor. “For three winters now, they have approached too near to our territory.”

“Regis if you would allow me, we could set up markers around our borders.” Cid suggested, contributing to their conversation for the first time. All heads turned to his direction, interest piqued in five pairs of eyes.

“Yeah, discrete little markers on our land. Like herbs or plants, some very inconspicuous so the Nifs don’t notice. This way, if any wolves cross into our territory, we’ll know.”

“Explain.” Regis commanded, voice as firm as his expression. Cid nodded.

“If you do cross, they’ll either carry the scent of the herbs or they’ll be moved from our placement. Strong herbs are best. We should plant them starting now, and we need to plant them in a way that seems normal.” Cid further explained.

Regis nodded absently, his mind already thinking of similar alternatives and possibilities.

“Cor, Ignis, relay this information to the gatherers and cooks, they’ll know best. Consult our physicians if needed, they may know some potent herbs.” The two alphas addressed responded in affirmative.

“If, by any chance our hunters see these wolves, do not have them engage. We cannot risk being the perpetrators of this war.”

“What shall we do, pack leader?” Cor asked, brows pinched in confusion.

“Remember the wolves, their size, coats, scents, and other distinctive physical traits. If the time comes, we need to identify these wolves to Niflheim’s leader. Those wolves will likely be punished under their own pack leader.”

“Very well, I will tell our hunters immediately.”

The conversation ended and tensions dissipated quickly, the groups of alphas’ shoulders relaxed and their postures slackened.

Regis turned to his sons’ guards, “Dismissed, you two, go tend to my son.” Regis instructed with a firm flick of his wrist.

“Yes, pack leader,” Ignis and Gladio replied with a bow. As the two young guards exited the tent, they could hear the low muttering of the older men further continuing the discussion.

“Come on, Iggy, we’ve got lots of work to do.” Gladio grabbed Ignis by the shoulders, pushing his thumbs into the advisor’s tense muscles.

“Yes, it would seem this year will be similar to the previous.” Ignis mumbled with a pleasant sigh, he could feel himself relaxing instantaneously. 

“Well, let’s hope not. We can’t have Noct getting all ill again, now can we? It’s up to us again to keep him healthy.”

“You bring up a good point. Let’s hope this winter is not a repeat of last winter.”

“Come on, let’s starting by doing something instead of hoping for something.”

“Yes, let’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things will get more interesting, I swear to the Six (:P)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio take Noctis down to wash up. They discover his affinity to nature’s other mammals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied with this chapter but it's something. I promise PROMISE the next chapter will be more interesting. (hint hint someone is introduce)

“Gladio, Gladio wake up,” came a distant voice.

Gladio blinked awake groggily, observing his surroundings before realizing his location. He was in Noctis’s room, more specifically, in the omega’s bed as well. Ignis sat on the edge watching him closely with concern in his eyes. Gladio gave a big yawn shifting his position ever so slightly in order to not jostle the sleeping teen.

“What happened?” Ignis asked, referring to the shield sleeping with their charge.

“I think he had a nightmare last night. He kept twitching and whimpering, he even woke up at one point totally disoriented. It took a few minutes to calm him down, but I did it. He wanted me to sleep with him after.” Gladio explained looking down to Noctis, curled up and burrowed deep into the moss bed. His face pressed into Gladio’s chest and hands loosely holding on a fur pelt.

“Oh dear, that’s not good. Do you know what he dreamed of?”

“I’ve got nothing. He mumbled a little but I couldn’t make out any words. It was a short nightmare, just a few minutes.”

Noctis whined and hissed, his face pulling into a pout like frown. His shoulders hunched and his shifted closer to Gladio, pushing his face further into the alpha’s chest. The two guards watched silently and continued their conversation in quieter voices.

“Last night was the only night he had a nightmare.” Gladio added. “Let’s get him washed up.”

“That would be a good idea, today is quite warm and pleasant. The wind isn’t blowing too strong either.” Ignis replied getting up. He left to gather their bathing supplies and Gladio carefully pulled himself from Noctis. The boy remained unmoving.

Standing up, Gladio stretched his stiff limbs out before sitting back down on the bed. He caressed Noctis’s oily hair, earning a soft little noise.

With the help of Ignis, the two alphas were able to get Noctis comfortably situated on Gladio’s back, arms loosely draped over the large alpha’s shoulders. Ignis grabbed a large fur pelt, draping it over Noctis’s small back and tucking the corners between Noctis and Gladio’s bodies to prevent it from slipping off. He collected the other pelt into his arms and picked up the basket of supplies.

Exiting the tent, he help open a flap for Gladio to exit with Noctis on his back. As they walked through camp, they were greeted by their fellow pack members, giving each other pleasant small talk. Deeper into the forest, it was much quieter. The sounds of busy pack life now a distant murmur. Instead, sounds of nature took over. The rustles of leaves and branches mixed with the variety of chirps from birds.

Further into the forest found a small lake, the pack’s main spot for bathing. Setting down the pelt in his arms, Ignis smoothed it out over a spot of thicker grass. Gladio crouched down and settled Noctis on the thick pelt with the aid of Ignis. Together the two alphas stripped off their pants and Gladio undressed Noctis while Ignis emptied the basket.

Stepping into the lake, Gladio walked until he was knee deep into the cool water. Gingerly, the shuffled forwards, letting Noctis’s feet touch the water. Immediately the boy jerked, twitching in Gladio’s arms. He whined and pouted. Gladio shushed him quietly, Ignis joining in and running in hand through Noctis’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly. It seemed to calm him down enough. Ignis cupped his hands under water and released his handful of water over top Noctis’s shins. The omega whined once again frowning deeply. Gladio shushed him gingerly as Ignis brought the water higher up. Slowly, the alphas worked away at acclimating Noctis’s body temperature to the cool water.

Finally, chest deep into the water and floating, Ignis began to wipe down Noctis. Gently scrubbing the omega’s thin pale limbs and body with a soft cloth. He worked quickly as the omega’s whines turned into whimpers, the distinct scent of discomfort filling the air around them. One last wipe down of Noctis’s body and the two alphas were out of the water, dressing the boy and wrapping him in his fur pelt and drying him off. Out of water, Noctis settled down quickly, sleeping much more peacefully. Fully dried, Gladio wrapped the pelt tightly around Noctis, much like a swaddled baby.

After placing the wrapped up, sleeping prince onto the remaining pelt, the two alphas began to wash themselves. They bathed slowly, chatting amongst themselves and considered Noctis’s current health condition.

Sudden quacking drew their attention from their conversation to their omega. Lifting their heads, they witnessed a unique situation.

Noctis, still asleep, had managed to uncurl himself from the tight wrap of his pelt, pushing it away to expose himself. Surrounding him was a crowed of animals, leisurely sitting around and enjoying the omega’s company. There were squirrels, ducks, a hyperactive chipmunk, and even a nearby fox cub.

Gladio gave an amused laugh as a duckling hobbled all over Noctis’s chest, toppling off from the uneven terrain. Noctis was remained unaffected, despite the hustle of the animals.

“Guess the Six are having their own fun.” Gladio commented.

Slowly, one by one the animals left as Ignis and Gladio finished up washing. They dressed quickly and made their way back to camp, Noctis unconscious on Gladio’s back.

Ignis lightly settled Noctis into bed, wrapping the pelt around him and tucking it in. He slipped in behind the boy and wrapped an arm around him. Gladio followed, laying down next to Noctis’s other side. With one arm under his head acting as a cushion, Gladio gingerly placed his other arm over the two, resting his hand on Ignis’s hip. Sharing a brief smile, Ignis and Gladio settled into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Niflheim wolf finally crosses into Insomnia territory.
> 
> The wolf is certainly not what they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is introduced!

Nyx stalked slowly through the dense forest, rough paws leaving imprints in the soft and wet soil; it had rained early that day. Behind him were Crowe and Libertus, each nose deep into the snow and soil, sniffing out any signs of an intruder. 

For months now, they’ve searched their shared border with Niflheim, checking for possible intruders carrying the scent of their planted herbs. There have been no recent cases of nearby lingering Niflheim wolves yet. Nyx hoped it would stay that way, this winter was particularly harsh, sending thick waves of dense snow over their territory. Dealing with Niflheim now would be less than ideal.

The trio continued their search, noses and ears on high alert.

Crowe was the first to stop, veering off to the side, snout pushing through the thick layers of snow.

“Do you smell something?” Nyx asked approaching Crowe; she always had the best sense of smell. 

“Faintly, I can smell  _ something _ .” Crowe replied not raising her head, but continued on sniffing. Nyx and Libertus followed her lead, both unable to catch a whiff of whatever she could smell.

Their search came to an end when Nyx caught the scent of the wolf, and blood.

“There!” Crowe shouted, bolting off leaving Nyx and Libertus to follow her once again.

Sparing not even a second, the two wolves raced after Crowe hot on her heals. The scent of the wolf and stench of iron grew stronger as they raced through the thicket. Trees and branches flying from their vision. It didn’t take long to identify the wolf’s location. In the distance, Nyx could see the wolf’s figure already.

Snarling, Crowe surged forward with a snarl. Immediately, the intruder’s head snapped to their direction. Not a second later, Crowe pounced on the wolf, knocking it down with a tumble. The wolf let out a loud whimper, collapsing under Crowe’s weight. The duo rolled around for a moment until Crowe growl deep and anger, jaws locked tightly around the intruder’s neck. Nyx and Libertus approached quickly, surrounding the wolf and Crowe released her bite, standing overtop the wolf.

Pitiful whimpers filled the air around him, the stench of iron and blood flooding their senses.

“Who are you?” Nyx demanded stepping closer. The wolf’s eyes turned to Nyx, wide with terror. Crowe snapped her jaws and snarled at the intruder’s lack of answer, lips pulling back to show off her large teeth.

“I said, who are you?” Nyx asked once more, standing next to Crowe. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Libertus do the same.

“I- Me- I… They called me Prompto,” came a small voice, trembling and cracking with fear.

A young male wolf, probably in his teens, Nyx noted.

“What are you doing in Insomnia territory, Niff?” To think a Niff would actually cross the border. The wolf’s tail pulled between his hind legs and his ears pressed down flat.

“Answer us, Niff.” Crowe closed her jaws around the wolf’s shoulders, giving a hard pull to the side. The intruder yelped, a whimper escaping his lips.

“State your purpose!” Crowe yelled, digging her teeth into the Niff’s skin. The wolf whimpered.

“They- They chased me out.” The wolf replied, voice still trembling.

“Chased you  _ out? _ Who did?” Nyx asked, wolves were not chased out of their packs for no reason.

“I don’t know why, they said they didn’t need me. Said Insomnia would like a present. I don’t know what happened, I just- I only wanted-” The wolf whimpered and cried, trembling.

“Tell me,  _ who _ chased you out?”

“All of them, they all did. I finished my chores early, so I was resting. Suddenly- I woke up when I was attacked. They said I was useless and I should die. They just… attacked me, everyone did. They just didn’t stop.” The wolf was terrified, licking his lips and whining.

“Continue, Niff.” Libertus said. Briefly the wolf’s eyes glanced at the larger wolf, before they fell to the side, looking away in discomfort.

“I don’t know, they just didn’t want me anymore, I guess. They kept attacking me. They only stopped when pack leader ordered them to stop. He said he was sorry but a weak wolf was useless to him. He let me leave but they chased me out.”

It made sense now, the wolf has been injured, explaining the strong smell of blood. His pack chased him out injured, leaving him to be dealt with by Insomnia. Libertus snarled angrily and the wolf flinched letting out another whimper.

“Transform back, kid.” Crowe muttered stepping off the wolf.

It took a moment, but the intruder’s form slowly molded into that of a human form. His form collapsed against the snow, staining it further with his blood. With a small whimper the boy passed out.

The three hunters’ eye widened with shock. The boy was in terrible condition. Aside from the red teeth marks on his neck and shoulder from Crowe’s bite, the boy was covered in bleeding injuries. His blond hair matted with blood that flowed freely over his face, drenching on eye. Wounds on his arms, legs, abdomen, and back gushed blood all too quickly.

“By the Six. Shit.” That was all that need to be said.

“Libertus, grab him, we’re heading back to camp.”

The three transformed into their human forms and Libertus lugged the unconscious blond boy on his shoulder. Nyx set a fast pace, they needed to get back to camp quickly, the boy needed treatment.

Upon arriving back at camp, the smell of blood and a new wolf quickly drew all sorts of attention. They curious wolves were brushed off and Libertus pushed past them all.

Bursting into the medic tent, Libertus dumped the boy’s limp body onto a pelt as Nyx left to fetch a doctor. They arrived shortly after, pushing Nyx and Libertus asided. Two other doctors entered and ushered the three hunters out, giving them the space needed to treat the wolf.

“Go clean up, I’ll report to pack leader.” Nyx ordered and Libertus and Crowe nodded, leaving to wash the dried blood from their bodies.

Nyx gave a sigh, finding an injured young boy chased out by his pack was not the kind of wolf he was expecting to find.

He approached Regis’s large tent, stopping outside. “Pack leader, Nyx reporting from today’s patrol!”

“Come in,” came a soft reply. Ducking his head, Nyx entered the tent. Both Regis and Clarus sat in the middle of the large tent, in front of them were tea. Nyx recognized the herbs and leaves floating the the bowls, it was for exhaustion. It was clear the two older alphas were exhausted, the pack was facing a hoard of issues this winter.

A nod from Clarus prompted Nyx to speak.

“We found an intruder today.” Regis and Clarus’s heads jerked up, suddenly very awake and sitting up straight. “Crowe caught the scent of a wolf during our patrol. She led us to Niflheim wolf. He was pretty deep into our territory. He didn’t put up a fight at all, he was severely injured already.”

“An injured wolf?” Clarus questioned, confusion set in his expression.

“Yes, alpha. He was unable to resist Crowe. He explained he was attacked and chased out by his pack. Apparently, he was too weak and not useful for them. After transforming into his human form he passed out and we were able to see the extent of his injuries. It was quite gruesome. He is in the medic as we speak.”

“Describe him to me; anything useful?”

“No, alpha, nothing I believe to be useful. He says his name is Prompto, he is fairly young, a teenager I believe. He said he was suddenly attacked during a nap, his pack leader stopped the attacked and explained is  _ uselessness. _ He was allowed to leave, but was chased out and further attacked by his pack. I believe Niflheim had the intentions for us to deal with him.”

There was a tense moment a silence for Regis nodded solemnly.

“I don’t think he had any intentions of trespassing, however it is clear he would have died had he stayed inside his pack’s- his former pack’s territory. From being exiled alone, he has sustained multiple severe injuries.” Nyx added and Regis nodded again.

“Investigate further when he wakes. Provide him the needed care to recover, I will deal with him then.” Regis ordered.

“Understood, pack leader.”

A dismissive hand wave had Nyx leaving. Things were only becoming for complicated within the pack, they had enough issues already. Grumbling internally, Nyx made his way to bathe, he felt sweaty and gross. He hoped the Niflheim wolf wouldn’t add to their growing list of problems.

“The Gods are unrelenting.” He cursed to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my fanfic update calendar here: https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto begins to settle into his new life as an Insomnia pack member. He meets Ignis, Gladio, and the pack omega, Noctis, for the first time. He learns of Noctis’s dynamic and his ‘condition.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is an alpha btw. And he needs more love, so much more love. I’ve said it before, I make Noctis purposefully very, very weak.

Prompto had been rooming with one of the doctors for the past three moons, ever since his arrival to Insomnia. The main reason was to allow Prompto to recover under the constant eye of a professional. That, and because time was needed to built a tent for him.

Three moons spent doing small chores and tasks for the pack, each day was different from the previous, much like today. Prompto had been instructed to help the cooks for the entire day. Washing and preparing ingredients, cooking, and serving the portions.

“Here, Prompto, I’ve been ordered to tell you to take this to Ignis.” One of the cooks instructed, handing a tray for four portions. 

Taking the tray, he stared at the cook in confusion. “Who?”

“Just take it to the tent in the west wing, you’ll know which one it is. It’s the largest tent. Make sure you announce yourself first before entering.” The cook replied plainly and continued to working.

Prompto wandered aimlessly around the west wing of camp, unsure of the tent he was supposed to take the food. Until the turned the corner and found himself in a clearly containing a large tent, almost as large as the pack leader’s tent.

Carefully, Prompto made his way to the tent, stopping right outside the flaps. He shuffled his feed around, unsure of what to do. Taking a deep sigh, he gathered his courage a spoke.

“Hello? Uhm, one of the cooks told me to bring you food?” Prompto asked, more than stated. A moment of silence passed with no answer, and anxiety began to flood his mind.

“Yes, do come in.” A voice from inside respond.

Prompto balanced the tray in one arm and pushed aside the flap. Inside he was surprised to see two men sitting, on either side of a large bed, where someone slept. He really shouldn’t have been surprised, the tray had more than one portion. He approached one of the two men, the thinner one, yet more muscled than himself, and set the tray down. The other much larger man moved to sit down.

Standing awkwardly to the side, Prompto fiddled with his hands and shuffled his feet as the two other alphas took their meals in hand.

“Well, aren’t you going to sit?” Asked the thinner man.

“Huh? Oh, I…”

“There is a portion for you as well.” He said holding a bowl up to Prompto.

“Geez, kid, did you think we’d make you wait for us to finish eating? It would take hours.” Grumbled the larger man, mouth full of mood.

The thinner man clicked his tongue. “Don’t be rude Gladio.”

Prompto blindly took the bowl and gingerly sat down.

“No worries. I’m Ignis, and that is Gladiolus. Noctis is sleeping, but it won’t be too long before we’re finished.” The thinner man, Ignis, explained.

“I’m Prompto, I guess you already know though. I’m- uh, I’m the wolf from Niflheim.” Prompto mumbled quietly; he didn’t know how they would take to him.

“Yes, we’ve heard of the new wolf in our pack. Welcome, I hope you’ve been treated well.”

“Yeah, kid, hope things aren’t too different for ya.” Gladio added.

“Well, uhm, this are really different here but it’s fine.” Prompto replied with a shrug. The meals here were certainly a lot better.

“Well, I hope you’re settling in nicely nonetheless.” Ignis finished off pleasantly. Prompto gave a quick thanks and ate.

“So uhm, do you three share this tent or something? I mean, it’s kinda big, and only the pack leader gets such a big tent.” Prompto asked. Ignis and Gladio both gave him blank looks. Swallowing, Prompto glanced between the two men as they shared a look. Oh boy… Did he ask something taboo?

“Yes, normally only the pack leader gets a larger tent, but Noctis is pack leader’s son.” Ignis explained.

“Uhm, okay, cool I guess. Is that it? In Niflheim it didn’t matter who you were, pack leader was the only one with a larger tent. Everyone had standard build tents.” Another shared look between the two.

“Well… Noctis is also our omega.” Ignis final answered. Prompto’s jaw dropped as he stared at Ignis.

An  _ omega, _ Insomnia has an  _ omega member _ . Prompto’s gaze went to the sleeping figure in bed. He had never seen an omega before, Niflheim didn’t have any omegas.

A fake cough brought his attention away from the sleeping omega.

“Calm yourself, kid. We don’t officially share this tent, but we spend most of our time in here. We’re Noctis’s guards, so calm it.” Gladio said crossing his arms and staring hard at Prompto.

“Oh, sorry. I just- I’ve never seen an omega before.” Prompto looked back at the bed.

“Never? Niflheim doesn’t have any omega members?” Ignis questioned, very intrigued. 

“At least, none that I know of. They don’t tell us much about what’s going on; everyday’s a surprise.” Prompto shrugged.

Ignis opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a soft groan from behind them. Three heads turned to the shuffling bed.

“Gladio? Ignis? Smells good…” Said the voice, the voice of the omega. Prompto noticed how groggy and exhausted the omega sounded.

“Good morning, princess, how are you feeling?” Gladio asked in a surprisingly soft voice as he pulled himself onto the bed.

“Hmm… Food.” The omega, Noctis is his name, slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and rested his head against Gladio’s shoulder. Ignis handed the last untouched bowl to Gladio, who took him and pulled Noctis closer against his chest.

Prompto watched in awe. Partially because of the omega himself but also because he’s never seen two wolves so, so close and comfortable with each other. The wolves in Niflheim didn’t share touch often, it was very rare to see wolves share contact other than necessary. Even before now, Prompto had noticed how friendly and amicable the wolves in Insomnia were. They were much more open and carefree.

His chest clenched tightly watching the two interact. His heart burned with jealousy watching the omega relax completely into Gladio. He’s never had an experience like that. He watched them interact. Gladio brought spoonfuls of rice to Noctis’s lips, waiting patiently for him to open his mouth. He had an arm wrapped around Noctis and whispered quietly to him.

“Tell me, Prompto, how old are you?” Ignis asked drawing his attention away from the two wolves in bed.

“I turned sixteen in the fall.” Prompto replied. He forced himself to not look back at the other wolves.

“The same age as Noctis then. I am eighteen, and Gladio is nineteen. We’ve been Noctis’s guards since childhood. More specifically, I am his advisor and Gladio is his shield.”

“Wow, that sounds fancy.” Prompto muttered earning a snort from Gladio. Prompto briefly glanced at the large man, before quickly looking away. It was too painful to see that kind of interaction.

“He is our omega, of course he needs protection. Noctis is the sole heir of Regis as well. We are here to guide him to becoming pack leader one day. Fate… seems to have other plans.” Ignis explained, turning to look at Noctis. He wore a solemn expression.

“Why, what happened?” Prompto asked. Was Noctis ill or something? Was he unfit to be pack leader?

“Has no one informed you of our pack?” Ignis asked and Prompto flinched.

“Uhm, no I only know the very basics.”

“Right, the basics. This  _ is _ the basics, and you’ve been here for three moons now.” Gladio snorted. That made Prompto flinch as well. He suddenly felt very out of place amongst the Insomnia wolves. Ignis clicked his tongue.

Noctis gave a groan, his brows pinching and he slapped Gladio’s hand lightly.

“Are you aware of the crystal?” Ignis asked lowering his voice to not disturb the omega. Prompto nodded. Of course he knew of the crystal, the older alphas and hunters raved about the crystal. How much it was worth and the potential it offer, yet Insomnia was the only pack retaining its crystal and hardly used it. Apparently.

“Well, both Regis and Noctis are connected to the crystal. However, the crystal draws majority of its energy and power from Noctis. Unfortunately, it leaves him weak and drained, and as a result, Noctis spends most of the day asleep. He cannot even do simple tasks on his own. Gladiolus and I take care of Noctis. We provide his basic needs, and wants.”

Prompto’s mind came to halt. Never in his life hand he known such a thing could happen. He didn’t even know the crystal was connected to wolves. Let alone able to drain the wolves of their energy for itself.

He glanced to the omega. Noctis’s eyes were shut and eating quite slowly, Prompto noticed. Examining him further, he noticed just how thin and pale Noctis was. His skin was nearly translucent, showing his veins underneath thin skin. He was nearly leaned completely against Gladio, using the larger man as support for his own weight.

“Yes, Noctis is very weak because of the crystal.” 

“Will… Will he get better?” Prompto asked curiously. Noctis looked so  _ sick _ .

Ignis sighed heavily. “We don’t know.”

Prompto could see the worry on his face, Gladio too. Their expressions hard and eyes filled with concern. Prompto’s heart dropped to his stomach.

“He hasn’t gotten better in years. He will never live a normal life. He can’t do anything on his own anymore. Noctis was a cheerful child. He had lots of energy and ambition, he slowly started to lose that as he grew older; the more the crystal started to use him.

“He became bedridden when he was fourteen. It was so sudden; he suddenly didn’t wake for an entire day. When he did, he woke exhausted and cranky. Like he hadn’t just slept for an entire day. It only got worse from there.”

“He started to spend more time asleep than awake. Then he presented as an omega a few moons later. It was a mess. No one know what was going to happen. Our sole heir, bedridden from the crystal, now presenting as an omega. But he couldn’t  _ do _ anything.” Gladio continued, still feeding the omega and watching him carefully.

“He’s sixteen now, you know, and he hasn’t even had his first heat yet.” Prompto gasped. He at least knew  _ that _ wasn’t good. He knew omegas’ were supposed to have their first heat soon after presenting. But two years was a long time.

“We don’t know if can he have a heat. Noctis may be too weak for this body to allow itself to exert so much energy. We spend every day of our lives taking care of him, watching sleep, eat, become ill. We’ve begged the gods for help, to give Noctis good health. He only eats twice a day, and we have to feed him.” Gladio continued. Prompto could see his fists clenched tightly, shaking with anger.

Prompto only felt more out a place. He’s never had such strong feelings before, never thought of gods before.

A soft sigh broke the tension in the tent.

Noctis hummed softly, pressing himself against Gladio’s chest. He turned his head, poking his nose on his collarbone.

“I’m fine, I have you guys.” Noctis said quietly, his voice barely a whisper. He opened his eyes, looking up at Gladio and then Ignis. Briefly his hooded gaze fell on Prompto.

Shivers ran down his spine. Noctis has steely blue eyes, staring deep into Prompto for the brief second. He closed his eyes again, resting his head back on Gladio, who wrapped his arms tightly around the small omega.

“Here, uhm, I’ll take the dishes back.” Prompto said standing up.

“Thank you, Prompto, that is much appreciated.” Ignis said, Prompto muttered a quick no problem. He retrieved the bowl from Gladio and Ignis and picked up the tray.

Just as he left, he saw Ignis joined Gladio and Noctis in bed, wrapping an arm around the sleeping omega and joining their hands.

Gods, Prompto wished he could have that kind of interaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn of events has Prompto taking care of Noctis for the day. He is so not prepared for this. Nor is he prepared to come face to face with an old, bitter Niflheim acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets the love he deserves.
> 
> Yes, I know moonshine is slang for types of alcohol.

“Oh, Prompto! There you are, thank goodness I found you.” Prompto spun around on his heel, facing Ignis who was jogging up to him. He wore his usual pants, but was now also adorning a fur pelt tied over his shoulders and a thick hide over one shoulder, to carry a small weapon.

“Hi, what’s up?”

“You’re in charge of taking care of Noctis for the day, I’ve already excused you of your other duties. Do make sure you feed him and perhaps bathe him, if he asks.” Ignis explained.

“Sure? I mean, I usually help out anyway. What’s going on?” Prompto asked. He had noted that it was particularly busy today, wolves were running around constantly, creating a hustle.

“Two wolves returned injured earlier this morning, pack leader has ordered for a hunt. We’re leaving soon. Gladio and I will not return until late evening, I suppose. So, please, do make sure to care for Noctis for the day.” Ignis asked adjusting his leather hide. The new clothing made sense now, the hunters were leaving.

“No problem! Make sure to stay safe, we can’t have our omega’s guards getting hurt! Who will be there to protector Noctis without you too?” Prompto joked.

Ignis gave him a blank look. “We have you.”

Prompto stared at Ignis’s retreating back in shock. It’s been countless moons since he’s arrived to Insomnia and a few moons since joining Noctis’s retinue, but he never really quite considered himself an Insomnia wolf. Hearing Ignis voice his acceptance lifted a world of worries off Prompto’s shoulders.

Walking to the west wing of camp, he watched wolves gather in groups, all dressed in thick pelts with daggers and knives hanging from over the shoulder leather hides, like Ignis. Prompto was kind of amazed at the number of wolves gathered. He didn’t know an injured wolf would cause  _ that _ much of an ‘uproar’. In Niflheim, wolves were injured all the time, albeit from fighting each other not other packs. It warmed his heart to see such a close pack watch each other's backs.

“Moonshine? You awake, buddy?” Prompto asked quietly.

Noctis’s tent always smelled of lavender and sometimes chamomile. Two herbs used to help calm the omega from his fitful slumber. Ignis recently introduced a lavender infused massage oil, used for Noctis’s recurring back pain. The sweet floral scent clung to the thick layers of pelts and moss bedding.

The thick lump on the bed remained unmoving, the omega fast asleep under a plethora of warm pelts.

Noctis was a special case, not only because he was the pack leader’s son or because he was an omega, but he was terribly susceptible to illness. He was given larger portions of food, that were often never finished and more blankets and pelts. The pack did its best to prevent Noctis from falling ill, yet it happened every winter season at least once. It left him weaker and paler than ever, fighting high fevers, and uncomfortable.

Prompto lifted three different pelts before locating the sleeping omega curled up tightly into a small ball. He placed the pelts back over top Noctis. Taking a seat on the cold ground, he gingerly wedged his numb toes under the moss bedding; it was warm from Noctis and the pelts.

Keeping still, Prompto could see the mountain of pelts and blankets rise and fall with Noctis’s breathing. He watched the lump of pelts for some time, listening to the wolves outside. It was high noon when they set off.

A shuffle of the blankets bought Prompto’s attention back to bed. He watched the mountain of fur shift and shuffle a few times before he heard a soft whine. Prompto huffed a chuckle; Noctis was stuck.

Sitting on the bed, he reached under the warm pelts and pushed them aside exposing Noctis’s head, bed head and all.

“Hey, moonshine, you finally awake?”

“Prom?”

“Yup, it’s me. How are you feeling?” Prompto brushed his fingers through Noctis’s bangs, combing through the sweaty dark locks. He could tell Noctis was nice and warm. Noctis hummed softly, a content rumbling echoing from his chest.

Receiving no reply, Prompto tucked the pelts underneath Noctis’s chin and continued combing his hair. 

“You okay there? You’re frowning.” Prompto noted the soft hums stopped, instead they were replaced with equally soft groans and a deep frown.

“Hurts.” Was all Noctis said. Prompto sat up in alarm.

“Where does it hurt?”

“Head. Neck and back.”

“Alright, don’t worry buddy. There’s still lots of Iggy’s magical body oil here.” Prompto grabbed the half filled bowl and scooted even closer to Noctis. “It’s gonna be cold for just a moment, okay? I promise you’ll feel better though.”

With a soft groan in reply, Prompto rubbed some oil into his fingers. He firmly pressed his thumbs into Noctis’s temples massaging in circle. Warmed with body heat, the sweet scent of lavender filled the large tent. Slowly, Prompto worked the pain away. Applying more to his hands, he cupped Noctis’s thin neck in his hands. He could feel the vibrations of the omega’s gentle purring. Prompto spend the next half hour massaging Noctis’s temples and neck.

“Do you want me to massage your back?”

“No, I’m good.” Noctis huffed pouting. God, Prompto found that adorable.

Prompto placed the bowl on the ground turning back to Noctis when he felt a tug at his hand.

“Stay with me, sunshine.” Noctis said opening his eyes for the first time that day. He could practically see the pout in his eyes.

Too shocked to speak, Prompto gave a single nod. Noctis was already shifting over, allowing space for Prompto on the bed. He lightly settled in careful to not disturb or bump Noctis. The omega had other plans. He huffed and tugged lightly at Prompto’s body. Prompto allowed himself to be manhandled, positioned in a manner comfortable for the omega.

He tensed as Noctis snuggled up against him, pressing firmly into his chest, head tucked under Prompto’s chin. The omega nearly immediately relaxed, sinking into the plush bed. Prompto hummed softly, this was nice. He pulled the pelts to cover them both and wrapped his arms around Noctis pulling him closer. The scent of lavender and Noctis filled his sense, lulling him into relaxation. Pressing his hand to the Noctis’s back, he massaged the omega’s sore lower back earning a light sigh. The warmth and tender body against his own slowly lulled Prompto into a slumber.

When he woke, it was because he was overheating.

Prompto slowly blinked away and rubbed his eyes. It was darker now, evening. His attempt to move was quickly halted. Looking down, he saw the crown of Noctis’s head on his chest. Somehow during their nap, Noctis ended up laying on top of Prompto, arms wrapped loosely around the alpha’s torso. Prompto smiled and leaned his head back. He ran his fingers through Noctis’s hair listening to the omega’s steady breathing.

A few minutes later, Noctis began to wake.

“Hey, moonshine. You up to eating? It’s evening now, and you didn’t eat lunch earlier.” Prompto asked. It was true, he hadn’t had the opportunity to offer lunch to Noctis before they ended up napping. Noctis responded with a nod.

“Well, you’re gonna have to move, buddy. I need to get up.”

Reluctantly, Noctis pulled away and rolled on his back with a long groan. Prompto laughed.

“I’ll be back quick.” He said brushing Noctis’s bangs back.

Exiting the tent, the alpha shivered from the cold winter air. The sun was setting quick and it snowed lightly. Jogging, Prompto quickly collected a bowl of food, warmed by a small smoldering fire. He thanked the cook and made his way back.

The hunters and wolves were back, he noted. Approaching the large group of wolves, still dressed in the special hunting attire, Prompto spotted Regis and Clarus standing in the middle of the ring. In front of them there was a wolf kneeling in the snow, wrists tied behind his back. Two wolves stood behind him, bearing spears in their hands.

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked approaching Gladio and Ignis. Neither of them were injured, thank the gods.

“We caught the wolf that attacked our own.” Gladio replied with a frown.

“Oh, well that’s good right?” No reply. Instead they listened to Regis speak.

“I will ask once more, what is your purpose for attacking us? You know tensions are high within our packs.” Regis was scowling, lips pulled back. Beside him, Clarus stood just a step in front of the pack leader holding his sword in hand.

“Huh, to think you’re leader of the largest pack in Eos. Yet you’re so clueless.” Replied the kneeling wolf. Prompto felt his blood run cold. He recognized that voice.

“Silence! Answer my question, wolf.” Regis growled deep in his chest, frustrated with the smug wolf before him.

“Don’t you think it’s odd? A small alpha suddenly chased away from his pack for no apparent reason?”

“Prompto?” Clarus asked skeptically. Said alpha swallowed, suddenly aware of the wolves looking at him.

“Ah, yes  _ that _ is his name. The weakling survived it would seem. Pack leader had plans for the weakling. To get rid of him. He was too weak, too naive. Too _ kindhearted _ . We expected you would kill him mercilessly, after all he did trespass into your territory. Perhaps you’ve grown weak yourself,  _ Regis _ .”

All around, wolves sneered and growled. How dare an enemy use the pack leader’s name. Regis lifted his hand and the growling seized.

“Your leader expected us to launch a war first.” Regis stated, not asked, he was beginning to understand the situation more.

“Of course. We’re prepared for it. We have the wolves and the weapons, and we’re healthy. It would seem like  _ someone _ is having trouble feeding his pack? You do have the largest pack and there is only so much food to go around.

“The weakling was our chance to spark a war and yet it never happened. Pack leader is angry, but it’s no surprise the weakling couldn’t even do such a simple task.”

Clarus snarled angrily, stepping forward and pointing his sword to the wolf’s neck.

“You dare speak to one of our own in such a manner! A disrespectful wolf, indeed.” Clarus shouted, his loud voice resonating.

“Ah, there you are, Prompto! How are you, my friend, how are your wounds healing?” The wolf - Loqi- asked with a faux smile. Prompto stiffened under the alpha’s stare.

“Do you know what they call you?  _ Gamma. _ A weak little wolf, not even an alpha!” Loqi laughed, his hysterical laughing echoing as everyone else was silent.

Gamma. The biggest insult to any alpha. A term used to weak alphas, ones too weak or disgraceful. Prompto trembled, was he really  _ that _ weak? Was he that much of a failure to Niflheim.

Ignis grabbed his arm shaking him roughly and pulling him from his thoughts. “Go bring Noctis his meal.”

Prompto gave Ignis and Gladio a look of appreciation. Nodding his turned and left.

“Ha! The gamma is running away again! You really are weak, to think you’re a Niff.” Loqi shouted, earning a thump on the back of the head knocking him over.

Prompto growled lightly. Loqi was one of his biggest assaillants, he constantly picked at Prompto and urged others to do the same.

Rushing into Noctis’s tent, he plopped on the ground and shook the omega awake, probably too roughly. Noctis blinked awake confused?

“Wha? Sunshine?”

“Sorry, buddy, didn’t mean to shake you so roughly. I got food though.” Prompto slipped in next to Noctis and pulled him close. Gods, he was so light.

Noctis wiggled in his lap. Prompto carefully fed Noctis, giving him small spoonfuls of food.

“You smell different.” Noctis said after swallowing the last of his meal. “I don’t like this smell. I like you before.”

Prompto started at Noctis is confusion and shock. Noctis gave no further explanation, only wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders and pushed so they fell back on the bed. Prompto smiled into the omega’s hair. Wrapping his arounds the omega’s waist, he pulled up the pelts and pulled Noctis flush against his chest. The omega hummed, pushed his nose into Prompto’s collarbone and relaxed.

“I like  _ this _ smell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting at 1am so technically it's the the 26th  
> EXTREME CON HYPE YALL
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis’s first heat finally hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, there is (some) lots of smut. Omegas (Noctis) have functioning female and male reproductive systems. Idk either k, it just works out somehow USE UR IMAGINATION

It had been decided years ago that Gladio and Ignis, and eventually Prompto too, would accompany Noctis during his first heat and any subsequent heat. However, after two years and some moons, Noctis was now experiencing his first heat. A heat no one was expecting.

Noctis showed no signs of an upcoming heat. It couldn’t have happened any more suddenly than it did.

Ignis and Gladio had arranged to take Noctis down to the lake to bathe and were approaching the omega’s tent when they were intercepted by one of their doctors. They were told Noctis had entered his heat the previous night or early morning. A fellow pack had noticed in the morning and told the doctors. Morning plans pushed aside, the two guards were instructed to prepare to accompany Noctis, Prompto included.

The three alphas shared a quick conversation before they were each given a bowl of oil and shoved into the direction of the omega’s tent. The pack’s duties were put to a halt, all unbonded members were kept away. From a few feet away they could smell the sweet addictive scent of an omega in heat, a truly unique scent. It was strong and overpowering, quickly taking over their senses and urging them to  _ mate _ .

Good, brave soul Gladio was the first to entire Noctis’s tent, Ignis and Prompto follow suit. It was like walking into a brick wall. The leather of the tent blocked a surprising amount of Noctis’s scent but now, oh now, the alphas could smell him in all his glory. Pheromones filling the air, the sugary scent drawing in the alphas, begging for their touch. His slick adding to the sweet scent of a fertile omega, just waiting to be mated, to be bred.

The alphas stood still and rigid, each growling quietly to calm themselves, desperate to keep their instincts at bay and not lose control.

Noctis lay on top his bed and pelts, hugging them to his chest while others were kicked aside. He whined and whimpered, tremblings wrecking his lithe body. His pants were soaked through with slick, coating his thighs and loins. He rolled onto his back, displaying his chest and abdomen. Nipples hardened and covered in sweat, the alphas swallowed deeply. It was genuinely a fascinating sight to see; an  _ omega in heat _ . 

Sharing a brief glance with each other, the alphas slowly stepped forwards. Each heavily aroused and barely hanging on to a clear conscience. The musky smell of their alpha arousal and lust mixed with the sweet smell of Noctis’s pheromones and slick. The omega opened his eyes, he raised an arm grabbing at the air blindly and whined. Together, the three alphas crawled into bed.

Gladio reached out taking Noctis’s thin hand in his own, he kissed the omega’s knuckles gently earning a high keen. Their cocks twitched in response to the needy sound; their omega  _ needed _ them.

Gladio kissed a trail up Noctis’s arm, stopping at his shoulder to take a whiff of the omega’s scent. He growled pleasantly, cock hardening further. Ignis snarled approaching the two and Gladio pulled away allowing Ignis to close in. Ignis gave Noctis’s should a quick peck as he breathed in the omega’s smell. Noctis moaned, the thick alpha musk surrounded him. He let his eyes shut, letting his alphas take care of him

Alphas.  _ Alphas _ .

Opening his eyes, Noctis eyes searched his tent before falling onto Prompto. The alpha,  _ his alpha _ , stood stiff in place, unmoving. Lifting his arm, Noctis reached out for Prompto. The blonde moved forward, slowly crawling onto the bed. He took Noctis’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Looking eyes, they shared a moment of passion. Their guts churned eagerly, arousal swirling from within. 

Nearly a full year of living in Insomnia, Prompto still had times where he felt out of place. But Noctis, sweet Noctis, accepted him with warm open arms. Not once questioning his loyalty or intentions. Noctis trusted Prompto as much as he trusted Ignis or Gladio, and it made Prompto’s heart soar.

Glossy eyed and trembling, Noctis moaned. He needed his alphas so bad. He spread his legs, exposing his soiled pants, the smell of slick growing stronger. Deep rumbling growls filled the tent and Noctis keened, the sound stirred his arousal wildly.

“Please…” And that was all it took to spur the alphas into action.

Gladio let out an animalistic growl, surging forward and smashing his lips against Noctis’s. Their teeth hit and tongues licked in a flurry. Noctis moaned high and needy into Gladio’s mouth, urging his alpha for more.

Prompto nearly leapt forward pulling off Noctis’s pants and tossing them aside. He took a moment to admire the artwork that was Noctis in front of him. He kneeled down onto his knees and elbows. Hooking one hand under Noctis’s leg, he trailed his lips on the omega’s inner thigh, letting his lips soak up the sweet, sweet juices. Prompto looked up, Gladio continued to devour the omega’s mouth, saliva dripping down their chins. Ignis had taken his place on Noctis’s other side, kissing and sucking of the boy’s neck and his hands worked at the omega’s hard nipples.

Suddenly feeling like he was lacking, Prompto leaned in. The tip of his nose pressed against Noctis's clit, his lips against the folds of the dripping wet pussy. Noctis reacted immediately. Letting out a high pitched startled moan, his legs clamped shut around Prompto’s head. Slick smeared across the blond’s face and hair.

Giving an experimental lick, Noctis’s legs locked harder against Prompto’s skulls. Prompto continued to lick at the omega’s pussy, lapping at the sweet and thick slick, letting it coat his lips and throat. He gently pried Noctis’s thighs away from his head, giving them tender strokes.

The omega groaned, squirming and struggling against the alphas that held him in place, slowly making him come undone.

“No… Stop.. I’m- I’m gonna come…” Noctis whimpered, thighs trembling in Prompto’s hand.

“Shh, princess, it’s fine. Come for us.” Gladio muttered, his voice low and deep, next to Noctis’s ear. Ignis moved down, sucking on the boy’s nipples.

Prompto released on of the Noctis’s legs. In turn he reached up and grabbed the omega’s small little cock. Noctis groaned his hand fisting Prompto’s hair. The blond probed into Noctis’s warm folds, licking and sucking at his dripping slick. A final lick at Noctis’s clit had him coming. His moans escalating and he tense and trembled. Noctis threw his head back, breaking away from Gladio’s eager mouth as he came. Warmth spread over his tired limbs, but he needed more.

“So good. It’s  _ so _ good.” Noctis moaned, eyes shut from his orgasm.

Sitting back up, Prompto watched Noctis with adoration. His thin limbs spread out, naked and nestled between three alphas with come on his chest.

Ignis moved first, sitting up he crawled between Noctis’s spread legs, pulling the omega into his lap. Gladio and Prompto moved aside. He leaned forward, growling softly into Noctis’s flushed red ears.

“Don’t worry, Noct, we’ve got you.” Ignis leaned in further, took a deep breath, and attached his lips to Noctis’s ear. He nibbled the shell of Noctis’s ear while his hands stroked the sides of the omega’s waist. Noctis wrapped his arms around the alpha’s shoulders pulling him close. He bucked his hips, urging Ignis to touch him.

Ignis leaned forward, he pressed his neck against Noctis’s neck and rubbed, spreading his scent over the omega. Noctis keened, he turned his head to the side allowing Ignis more room to scent him.

A deep groan left Ignis’s mouth as he pushed into Noctis, the soft heat engulfing his swollen cock. Noctis gasped, his mouth hanging open as Ignis slid into him. The feeling was unreal to either of them.

Ignis pulled out, roughly pushing back in earning a whimper from Noctis. The omega moaned helplessly, tears gather on his eyelashes as Ignis fucked him. His long cock pounded in his loose pussy, obscene squelching sounds coming from their loins. Noctis hooked his legs behind his alpha’s back, pulling him closer, and threaded his fingers through short ash blond hair. Noctis cried out as Ignis increased his pace, thrusting faster and harder, his cock slamming deep into him.

“Ig-Ngh! So deep! I can feel you- ah! In me, so deep!” Ignis growled, he bit into Noctis’s neck, leaving a set of teeth marks and sucked.

Sucking on the omega’s tender skin, Ignis rolled his hips. His thrusts were fast and sharp, expertly aimed to reach the deepest in Noctis’s body.

Noctis gave a broken moan, jerking his hips to meet Ignis’s. He pleaded and begged for more, a string of incoherent moans and whimpers begging for more. Ignis purred in satisfaction, he snapped his hips hard, driving his cock in deep. He fucked Noctis hard and deep, steadily rolling his hips against the omega’s plump ass, sending pleasure throughout their bodies.

Noctis tensed, his climax fast approaching, his muscles clenched tightly around Ignis’s cock. He squirmed weakly and the alpha groaned, hips stuttering he fucked Noctis harder. The added friction between pushed them over the edge.

“Oh gods, Ignis!” Noctis cried out, babbling loudly as he came, strong waves of pleasure washing over his limbs.

Pussy gripping on his cock, Ignis gave one last thrust, seating himself fully in Noctis before he came. He bit down hard on Noctis’s neck creating another set of marks as he released his load. Noctis gasped throwing his back, he could feel his alpha’s thick seed pouring into him, covering his walls and filling him up, filling his womb. The thought of being bred turned him on, lighting the dulled fire once more.

Ignis forced himself to sit up, unlocking his jaws from Noctis’s neck and licking the bleeding wounds. He purred softly, Noctis reciprocating with his own soft purrs.

The stench of sex and come was heavy in the air. Pulling out his softening cock, Ignis admired the mess of semen and slick that decorated Noctis’s groin. Ignis scooped the escaping come with his fingers and pushed them into Noctis’s pussy, earning a whimper. One last kiss to the omega’s neck and he sat up fully moving aside.

Gladio took place between Noctis’s spread legs, his thick cock swollen and hanging lowly. Noctis’s keened at the sight, he lazily grabbed at the large alpha’s shoulders. He needed more, more more, so much more.

Watching Ignis and Noctis fuck was a huge turn on, but Gladio wanted his own chance at bringing his omega pleasure as well.

A quick shared look into Noctis’s lustful eyes had Gladio growling like a beast. He attacked the omega’s side, the other side, biting and sucking ferociously. Red marks and hickeys quickly formed along the pale skin of Noctis’s neck and Gladio groaned satisfied with his work.

Noctis gasped and moaned, wiggling powerlessly underneath the large alpha. He felt so vulnerable yet safe and protected beneath Gladio. Thick muscled arms held him down firmly, his alpha’s torso pressed against his own, heavy and grounding against the arousal of his heat. He could feel Gladio’s thick cock brushing against his pussy. Noctis whined, high and needy a desperate keen begging to be fucked.

Gladio grabbed Noctis by the hips, roughly pulling him up and spinning around onto his stomach. Noctis cried out startled as he found himself face first in bed, large calloused hands pulling back onto his knees by the hips.

Noctis’s cries only grew in volume as Gladio slammed into him. His thick cock forcing its way through Noctis’s swollen folds, thoroughly coated with slick.

Noctis inhaled sharply, resting his head on the bed between his arms as he adjusted to Gladio’s size. His was so thick, his size stretching Noctis and sending searing waves of pleasure up his spine. Gladio gave an inward growl. He pulled back slowly and snapped his hips, fully sheathing his cock in Noctis’s loose pussy. He gave Noctis no time to further adjust, slamming deep inside. His balls slapping against the omega’s thighs, further making squelching sounds.

“You like that, don’t you princess? My cock stirring your pussy, mixing your slick with Iggy’s come.”

Noctis moaned, he could visual the mess of his guts, coating with come and slick from his alphas. Gladio set a fast past right away, fucking brutally hard into Noctis, letting his instincts take over.

It was almost too much to take, Noctis gripped the mossy bed pressing his face against the soft material. Tears streaming down his face, Noctis babbled. Weak little moans and keens escaping his red lips. His back arched deeply, pressing back against his alpha’s wide hips.

Gladio’s deep growling sent shivers across Noctis’s body, he arched his back and exposed his neck, showing submission. Gladio lurched forward attaching his mouth to the bruised flesh once again. Noctis cried and moan, Gladio’s cock now reaching deeper. 

Noctis grasped the bed tighter. Gladio arched into Noctis, he thrusted as deep as he could possibly get inside, breathing heavily next to Noctis’s ear, letting out deep grunts and moans. His cock twitched, jerking Noctis’s insides.

Noctis gasped, letting out a breathy moan as Gladio released inside him. His thick load shooting inside him, coaking his drenched walls with more semen. Noctis keened; it was so filthy but he loved it, being filled to the brim with his alphas’ come.

Gladio’s grip tightened around his hips, dark bruises forming. He slowly released his hold as he finished, pulling out his cock. Noctis collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Ass and thighs covered with spunk, the omega rubbed his thighs together.

Gladio’s hand wormed its way under Noctis’s hips gripping his small cock and pumping it in a tight fist. He finished quickly, spraying his own infertile seed all over Gladio’s large hand. 

A smirk crossed Gladio’s face. He brought his come covered hand to Noctis’s ass, smearing the come over the omega’s own ass and scraping it against his pussy. Noctis gasped, gods, he was being filled with his own come.

“Want more, princess?” Noctis moaned nodding, he slowly pushed himself onto his back. Gladio smirked kissing the omega’s bright red lips. “Don’t worry, princess, we’re here for you.”

Noctis lifted hooded eyes to look at the last alpha, Prompto. The blond sat at the foot of the bed watching with wide dilated eyes stroking his cock. The alpha crawled over, kneeling between Noctis’s legs.

Noctis sighed softly. He was relaxed the fire in his gut cooled but still burning steadily. He wrapped his arms around Prompto’s neck, pulling him in for kisses.

Prompto eagerly devoured Noctis’s mouth, kissing him deeply and licking the insides of his mouth. He lined up his cock with Noctis’s pussy pushing in quickly. Noctis moaned into Prompto’s mouth, startling with the sudden intrusion but easily accepting it. His walls easily gave way to his alpha’s cock, loosened with arousal and being thoroughly fucked twice, but the stretch had Noctis arching off the bed. His chest pressed into Prompto’s, his neglected nipples standing tall and hard.

Prompto fucked him easily, his cock sliding in and out noisily. His technique was less refined and wild, pistoning his hips. He had been waiting patiently for his turn. He growled hungrily, pulling away from Noctis’s lips he sucked on one of the omega’s nipples. Noctis arms dropped and he whined loudly.

“P-Prompto!” His cry a mix of a moan and a sob.

Prompto leaned in hooking Noctis’s legs over his shoulders and holding them tightly under the knees. He bent Noctis over, nearly folding over himself. Prompto hissed with arousal, his eyes dark with arousal as he watched Noctis come undone beneath him. The omega was flushed bright red, crying and squirming against him.

“Please, please,  _ please _ ! I need more!” Noctis fisted the pelts around him digging his nails in leverage.

Prompto movements came to a halt earning a desperate moan from the omega under him. His cock twitched and he was coming. Noctis whimpered throwing his head back as he climaxed. Another load deposited in his pussy and womb adding to the mess of bodily fluids.

Leaning in, Prompto rubbed his neck on Noctis’s live bitten collarbone, spreading his scent over the spent omega. He gently set Noctis’s legs down.

“No, no, I want more. Please,  _ alphas, _ give me more!”

Immediately Prompto’s cock hardened from the sweet begging of his omega. Noctis groaned, he could feel Prompto’s cock harden inside, stretching his overstimulated walls.

“What a sweet omega. Covered in our scent and begging for more, our come dripping from you used pussy.” Gladio growled out kissing Noctis roughly.

Ignis nodded approaching them, he brushed his hair back. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, Noctis.”

Noctis keened under the shared attention of his alphas, blushing brighter.

Prompto began to thrust again, slowly and gently, being mindful of the omega’s increased sensitivity. The wet sounds echoing loudly. His movements were slow and steady, reaching as deep as before.

Gladio moved upwards, lifting his cock to Noctis’s lips. The boy impatiently kissed the tip before taking it in his mouth. He moaned loudly, Gladio’s musky alpha smell and taste taking over his sense. Gladio growled sharply, desperately trying not to force his cock down the omega’s throat. Quickling working all of Gladio’s cock into his mouth, Noctis sucked hungrily, curling his tongue around the thick cock occupying his mouth.

The taste of Gladio was so overwhelming. Noctis’s cock twitch and he squirmed, he still wanted more. He moan loudly, a plea for more. Vibrations traveled up Gladio’s cock sending him a wave of intense pleasure. He opened up his throat taking Gladio’s cock in deep. He gave quick licks to the alpha’s balls sucking them into his mouth.

Gladio swore loudly and grabbed onto the back of Noctis’s head. He dragged the omega’s head to meet his thrust, forcing his thick cock down Noctis’s throat. The omega gave a strangled moan, choking on the sudden intrusion. He clench his eyes shut and whimpered, it was  _ so _ good.

A hiss from his other side had Noctis opening his eyes. He pulled away gingerly, a string of saliva connecting his swollen lips to Gladio’s cock. Ignis sat to his left pumping his cock and watch them with lust filled eyes. Noctis whimpered, the look in Ignis’s eyes making him shivered.

Reaching out, Noctis took Ignis’s cock in hand. He stroked it hesitantly, before confidently taking it in both hands. Ignis sat up, leaning in closer.

Noctis turned back to Gladio, giving his alpha open mouth kisses along the shaft before taking it in his mouth again. A deep groan had Noctis mentally smirking.

Prompto picked up his pace, fucking Noctis harder and faster, building up intensity. The omega moaned loud and muffled with Gladio’s cock. His hands and fingers worked at Ignis’s cock and balls, massaging the alpha’s cock earnestly. His legs hooked around Prompto’s waist pulling him in tightly.

Suddenly Gladio was coming, shooting his thick load down Noctis’s throat. The omega pulled back, allowing the alpha’s come to fill his mouth and cover some of his face. He swallowed it eagerly, enjoying the musky taste of Gladio’s thick seed. Unintentionally, Noctis’s hands tightened around Ignis’s cock making the alpha come as well. A thick stream of come landed on Noctis’s chest and face. Prompto gasped, watching Noctis get covered in come turned him on, spurring his own orgasm. He thrust in a final time, released his load inside Noctis’ once again. Noctis let out a sob, his orgasm hitting him at full force. His body twitched and tensed as he came, squirting a mess over his and Prompto’s connected bodies.

Slowly the highs of Noctis’s heat lowered, each able to regain themselves. Noctis relaxed onto the bed, his body covered and dripping with alpha seed. His half lidded eyes were unfocused and dilated.

Gladio pulled his cock free from Noctis’s lips and he sat down, Ignis doing the same. Prompto pulled out watching his come dripped from Noctis’s stretched pussy. It was still an arousing sight. The alphas spend a few minutes watching Noctis doze off, his body sprawled out over the bed covered in sweat, come, and slick.

The three alphas shared equally pleasant smirks and smiles, they pleased their omega well enough. Leaning in, each gave Noctis a tender kiss on the forward.

Each standing up, they stretched their limbs. They were on cleanup duty now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr (@mzblackpoisoin) and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Noctis denied he was pregnant and the one time he realized he was in fact pregnant. The pack shows mixed reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the Chocobros found out Noctis was pregnant. We get a short father-son moment.

Ignis.

Noctis groaned rolling onto his stomach. He didn’t want to get up, his bed was nice and warm and comfy. He was still tired and it was cold out; he had no incentive to get out of bed. Ignis had other ideas. The alpha had shaken Noctis awake in the early morning stating Noctis needed to eat. Over the past few moons, Noctis had slowly regained more and more energy, he was actually able to sit up on his own now. His alphas had been ecstatic the first him he woke and sat on his own, rather than waking in the late afternoon.

“Noctis, get up. You have a long day ahead. You need to eat, then you have an audience with your father.” Ignis shook Noctis again. Noctis let out a long, drawn out groan. He turned his head to face away from Ignis, who let out a sigh. “I expect you to be up when I return with your meal.”

Noctis let out the same long groan in reply as Ignis but sat up nonetheless. He was hungry anyway. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, gods, he wanted to go back to sleep.

When Ignis returned carrying a bowl of food, Noctis gave his best pout, only receiving a pointed look from the alpha. Noctis gave a sigh and reached for the bowl. He ate absentmindedly, he wondered why he was meeting with his father, formally that is. He slowed his eating noticing Ignis watching him carefully with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked curiously, slightly unnerved by Ignis’s intense stare.

“Are you ill by any chance?” Ignis asked. Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, no… Why?”

“You’re eating vegetables.” Ignis stated pointing to the bowl in Noctis’s hands. He looked down, actually looking at the food he was eating. He was, in fact, eating the vegetables in his meal. Fried   
rice with small chunks of meat and assorted veggies.

“Huh… You’re right…” He totally had not noticed until Ignis pointed out. The alpha frowned deeper as Noctis continued to his meal making no deal of the usually offending greens.

Finishing his meal, Noctis handed the bowl back to Ignis who placed it on the ground near him. Noctis flopped back into bed, snuggling deep in his comfortable fur pelts. He rubbed his face against the soft furs, purring pleasantly to himself. Lately his bed has been feeling exceptionally comfortable. He sat up and rearranged the pelts of his bed, spreading them underneath him before pulling one over himself as he lay back down. Perfect.

Ignis watched at the foot of the bed bewildered, Noctis was certainly acting strange.

“Noctis, are you… perhaps pregnant by any chance?” Ignis asked carefully, it was a possibility. The omega’s heat was a few moons ago and her most certainly had sex.

The shuffling of the bed stopped and Noctis’s head poked out.

“Pregnant? Seriously, Iggy?” Noctis scoffed and snorted before returning to rearranging his bed.

Ignis watched a moment longer. It really seemed possible. It explained Noctis suddenly eating vegetables and his apparent nesting habits now. He would keep it in mind, for now, he had a sleepy charge to prepare for a meeting.  
\---  
Gladio.

Noctis groaned loudly flopping onto the ground, a part free of snow but still cold with permafrost. He couldn’t care less, he was exhausted. Lately Gladio had been forcing him to work out and exercise. That included running, some light sparring, and transforming. Gods, there was nothing Noctis hated more than physical activity.

“Come on, princess, up up. You still need to transform, then we’re done for the day.” Gladio nudged the sprawled out omega with his foot lightly, tickling Noctis’s waist.

Noctis whined and groaned, he sat up glaring defiantly at his alpha. Gladio snorted in return crossing his arms.

“We’ll be here all day, princess, you know it.” It was true. Noctis had tried to avoid exercising many times before, each time ended up sitting outside in the cold, Gladio chasing him down every time he attempted to run away.

Noctis sat huffing, he ignored Gladio’s satisfied smirk as he calmed his breathing. He closed his eyes focusing on transforming. It still took a few minutes, but he was getting better. It normally should take a wolf only a few seconds to transform, but Noctis had very little practice. Ever since he was bedridden he hadn’t gotten the time nor energy to spend on transforming.

Finally Noctis found himself relaxed and focused enough to transform. He seized the moment, forcing himself to take his wolf.

Now thoroughly exhausted, if he wasn’t before, Noctis lay on the ground tucking in his legs and resting his head on his paws. He stubbornly ignored Gladio’s snout nosing and nudging him. The insistent pokes grew irritating quickly and Noctis leaned up snapped his jaws with an angry snarl.

Gladio jumped away startled by Noctis’s teeth just barely scraping his left ear. He watched as the omega rested his head once again, closing his eyes after giving Gladio a decent glare, his tail swinging in agitation.

“You smell different.” Gladio said explaining his nosing around. He continued to smell Noctis, poking his snout against the omega’s dark black pur, smelling him all over.

Noctis smelled much spicier than usual, yet more floral at the same time. His scent was stronger too.

Noctis gave a low growl, he didn’t care for his scent changing, he just wanted to sleep.

“Are you pregnant?” Gladio finally asked.

Noctis opened one eye to look at his alpha. If he could roll his eyes in wolf form he would have. Instead he closed his eye and turned his head away.

Gladio stood watching Noctis nap away. He couldn’t think of any other reason for Noctis’s scent. He did just have his heat a few moons ago. Mentally shrugging, Gladio lay down next to Noctis, pressing his belly to the sleeping wolf’s back; a nap couldn’t hurt.  
\---  
Prompto.

Noctis sat in bed eating his meal hungrily, lately his exercising with Gladio left him not only exhausted but starving. A few hours after exercising had Noctis’s stomach screaming for food, lots of food. His meal portions were growing by the day. Now he ate two and a half bowls with every meal, excluding his snacking.

Prompto watched open mouthed as Noctis devoured his meal. Scooping large spoonfuls of rice and meat into his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing and taking another bite. He had notices Noctis’s growing appetite.

He had been passing it off as caused from being a growing teenager, but this was on a whole new level. Prompto himself didn’t eat that much and he was the same age as Noctis, doing nearly twice as much physical activity in chores for the pack. 

Prompto had also noticed Ignis and Gladio whispering to each other more often, casting quick glances to Noctis. He ignored it at first, but now he had an ticklish feeling in his gut as to why the the other guards were constantly whispering.

“Dude, are you alright?” Prompto asked.

Noctis paused his eating, giving Prompto a confused look. “Yeah, why”

“You’re eating a whole ton recently.”

“Yeah, well working out with Gladio is killing me. I never knew how tiring it was.”

“You sure you aren’t, like, pregnant or anything?” Prompto asked nervously. Noctis gave Prompto a bland look, clearly unamused.

“Not you too.” Noctis huffed and continued to eat, adamant on avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Prompto’s jaw dropped. Yup, there had to be a bigger reason to Noctis’s growing appetite, and it wasn’t caused from exercising. He needed to talk to Ignis and Gladio, they definitely noticed earlier.  
\---  
Noctis.

Noctis rolled on his stomach groaning. With hands squished under his body, he massaged his sore belly, squeezing the soft tender flesh. Gods, he was so sore. He felt awful. In recent times, he found himself feeling ill for short periods of times, sometimes just a few hours or half a day.

Pulling his pelts around him, Noctis attempted make himself comfortable yet he failed miserably. His felt sick and nauseous and his stomach hurt. Rolling on his back Noctis drummed his belly. Squishing his added blubb, he was gaining weight lately.

He closed his eyes relaxing into his bed, he wanted his alphas. He was lonely. Noctis gave a soft sigh thinking of his caring alphas. 

Noctis sat up abruptly, eyes wide he stared at his stomach. He recalled what Prompto said, commenting on his appetite, Ignis’s remark on him finally eating vegetables, and Gladio noting his changed scent. His heart hammered wildly in his chest. Could he really be pregnant?

Taking a moment to piece together his thoughts, Noctis breathed heavily panic slowly filling him.

The next moment he found himself bolting out of bed and sprinting through camp. He skidded to a stop outside his father’s tent nearly tripping.

“Dad! Dad, I’m pregnant!” Noctis shouted throwing aside the tent flaps launching himself into his father’s lap.

Regis’s head snapped up startled by the entrance of his son. His arms came up catching his son as the teen barreled towards him.

There was a moment of silence, the two staring at each other. Regis lifted his head, looking at his advisors they were equally as shocked. Brows raised and slackened jaws all staring at Noctis is shock.

“Dad!” Noctis cried shaking his father’s pelts in tightly clench hands.

His son’s fear laced voice had Regis pulling his son into his lap, holding him close. Noctis stared at Regis wide eyed, tears threatening to spill over. Regis held Noctis tightly, allowing the frightened boy to curl up in his lap, hands shaking as they held on his pelt. He rested his cheek on the crown of Noctis’s head, releasing a calming scent to relax his panicked son. In the background he could hear Clarus giving orders; his son’s guards - his alphas - and doctors will be joining shortly.

Noctis let out a whimper and Regis instinctively held him closer. A moment later, Noctis’s three guards entered the tent, breathless and breathing heavily. They tense upon Regis’s firm gaze. They settle for sitting in front of their pack leader, each tense and jittery, wanting to comfort their whimpering omega.  
Two doctors soon entered the tent followed by the rest of Regis’s advisors.

A tense minute of silence passed, save for Noctis’s quiet whimpers and sniffles.

“It would seem my son, our omega, is pregnant.” Regis finally said. He watched the shock instantly appear on the faces of the newcomers. Noctis tensed in his arms pressing closer to Regis for comfort.

“Are you sure?” One of the doctors asked.

Regis shook his head. “I am equally as shocked, I found out just now as well.”

The doctors shared a look nodding to themselves

Regis turned to the three young alphas. They shared nervous glances with each other.

“We… had a suspicion, pack leader.” Ignis said. Prompto and Gladio tensed beside him.

“I had a feeling.” Regis nodding to himself, it made sense for them to notice first. They were in charge of Noctis after all. “And you had no thought of informing me?”

“It was too early to be sure. It was purely suspicion.”

“I expect you to treat Noctis well during the coming months. You will take part in childrearing, as one of you are the father.”

“Of course!” The three alphas nearly shouted leaning forward. Regis smiled.

Noctis quietly sniffled, turning to peak at his guards before turning away, hiding his face in his father’s chest. Partially because he was afraid, but also because he was embarrassed. He previously brushed off the idea.

“Pack leader, you can not be serious!” One of the doctors exclaimed. Regis turned sharply raising an eyebrow. Noctis tensed in his lap. “You expect Omega to carry it to term?”

“It’s far too dangerous!” The other doctor said. “Omega has only recently regained some strength, he’s too weak!”

Regis growled fiercely, the deep rumble resonating loudly. The doctors flinched back.

“Pack leader, we no offence, we simply fear for Omega’s health. He’s spent so long ill and bedridden. This is highly unadvisable. There are too many risks!”

“I agree, pack leader.” Heads turned to Cor. “They bring up good points. Noctis has been so weak for so long. There is no guarantee he’s energy levels now will last. Carrying a child will only burden him further.”

Regis heaved a sigh closing his eyes. He knew they were right, it was risky and dangerous. The pack really couldn’t risk losing their heir and omega.

“Leave, we will join you shortly to discuss.” Regis waved his hand dismissively to the doctors, they left with a bow. 

“Noctis, my son, do you wish to keep the child?” Regis looked down, running his hand over the omega’s arm. Noctis nodded. “Words, Noctis.”

“Yes, I want to keep it.” Noctis said lightly.

“I expected so. We have much to discuss, especially with our doctors, and the cooks. They bring up good points, my son. Your body may not be able to handle carrying a pup, or even a litter.” Noctis whimpered in his lap and Regis sighed, he knew his son was already attached.

“For now, I leave you to your alphas. We will discuss tomorrow.”

It was a clear dismissal to Clarus, Cor, and Cid, the older alphas leaving quietly. He shifted over, gently placing Noctis on the pelt he was sitting on. He wrapped his pelt around Noctis’s shoulder and stood up. Immediately his son’s alphas rushed forwards, crowding the boy and crooning and purring softly. Noctis replied with his own soft purr, soothing their discomfort as well.

Regis quietly exited his tent finding Clarus standing outside.

“You took that surprisingly well.” Clarus commented placing his pelt over Regis’s shoulders.

“Well, he is my son but he also our heir. I’m hoping this will teach him some discipline; I think it will be good for him.”

“May the gods lend Omega their strength.”

“To the Six.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted a little later than expected bc i got carried away studying for a midterm


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are doting alphas. Noctis revels in the shared attention and mind blowing sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff and lots of smut.

Noctis blinked awake hazily, he was still tired even after a good night’s rest. He rolled onto his side burying his nose into Prompto’s soft hair. He attempted to roll even more but his rounded stomach bumped against the blond’s back, halting his movement.

Prompto woke then turning over to face Noctis. The two shared giddy smiles, hands brushing over each other’s bodies and sharing giggles.

“How are you feeling, moonshine?” Prompto asked cupping Noctis’s face in his hand. Noctis allowed himself to relax under his alpha’s touch; it felt right.

“I’m good, sunshine.” Noctis replied closing his eyes. Behind him, he could feel Gladio shift and wrap his arm around Noctis’s waist.

“Y’all are too noisy in the morning. What happened to my sleepy princess?” Gladio muttered voice laced with sleepiness and he rested his chin on Noctis’s head.

“He woke up when he got knocked up by his alphas.” Came Noctis’s snarky.

“Too soon!” Prompto giggled.

“Hmm… Can’t say you’re wrong…”

“No, you can’t, not when it’s your pup in my stomach.”

“Hey now…. We don’t know for sure it’s mine.” Gladio said rubbing the omega’s stomach. It was true, there was no way to find out until Noctis gave birth.

“Please, do you  _ see _ how big my stomach is? I’m barely along and I’m huge; it’s gotta be your pup.” Noctis said. Gladio hummed pleasantly rubbing Noctis’s belly affectionately. He loved the idea of Noctis carrying his pup.

“You could be carrying multiples.” Prompto added placing his hand on the underside of Noctis’s belly. Noctis hummed softly.

“Doesn’t matter, as long as it’s one of your guys’s pups.”

“Want a massage? For you lower back?” Gladio offered already sitting up. Noctis nodded pulling aside.

He tangled his limbs with Prompto as Gladio massaged his back. Large hands and calloused fingertips digging into his muscles, rubbing away the tension.

Noctis gave a pleasant sigh. Prompto ran his fingers through Noctis’s hair, gently scraping his fingers over his scalp in doing so and Noctis purred happily. A subtle, deep rumble coming from his chest as he relaxed into bed. He was surrounded by two alphas doting over him.

“Hey.” Noctis began to say after a few minutes. His alphas’ movements stopped. “I want to have sex.”

“You sure that’s a good idea, princess?” Gladio asked running his hand protectively over Noctis’s belly.

“We can be gentle.”

“Moonshine, you know our sex is never gentle.” Prompto said.

Noctis pouted. After a second of consideration, he lunged forward smashing his lips against Prompto’s and wrapped his arms around him. Prompto let out a surprised before closing his eyes and placing his hands on Noctis’s hips, moaning into the rough kiss.

Gladio responded with a growly. He lay down next to Noctis and kissed his neck as the two made out. Gladio rubbed the omega’s stomach lightly a few times before trailing his fingers teasingly down his crotch. Noctis whined bucking his hips earning a satisfied growl from Gladio.

It didn’t take long before they were all naked pelts pushed aside. Gladio worked his fingers quickly into the ring of tight muscles. His thick fingers scissoring Noctis’s hole, spreading him wide open in preparation. Noctis moaned heartedly throwing his head back. Prompto groped his growing pecs, squeezing the softening flesh as he sucked on Noctis’s nipples. The omega writhed and moaned eagerly awaiting for more.

“Don’t worry, princess, we’ve got you.” Gladio shushed. He easily lifted Noctis’s leg positioning his hard cock at the teen’s dripping hole. In a swift thrust, he sheathed his cock in Noctis’s tight heat slamming himself home. Noctis choked on a moan, his body tensed at the intrusion squeezing down on Gladio like a vice. The alpha moan rocking his hips; Noctis’s heat was nearly overwhelming.

Prompto hummed detaching himself from Noctis’s nipple, a string of saliva connecting their bodies. He watched for a moment as Gladio and Noctis rocked against each other moaning in unison. He placed his hand on Noctis’s hip holding him down as he eased his cock into the omega’s folds. His cock slid in easily, the tip just barely touching Noctis’s cervix.

Noctis gripped Prompto’s arms tightly. His nails dug into the alpha’s flesh as he moved, thrusting hard into his pussy. Gladio quickly picked up his pace, slamming against Noctis’s ass with fervor. Noctis became a moaning mess, sobbing and gasping in pleasure as he his loins were assaulted.

“Gods, fuck, it feels so good. Fuck, Prom, I can feel you so deep.” Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s neck pulling him in close. 

Noctis’s back arched with pleasure. His gut coiled and churned at his impending orgasm. Gladio fucked him brutally hard, balls slapping against his ass. Prompto fucked him with precision, angling his hips to reach his cock the farthest into his pussy.

The obscene wet sounds of harsh skin on skin contact filled the room, mixed with loud moans and growls from the three rutting wolves.

The alphas took turns biting and sucking on Noctis’s neck, leaving behind bright red marks. They scented the omega thoroughly, rubbing their scent glands over Noctis’s. Noctis keened high and needy, his cock dripped precome on the bed, bright red and swollen from neglect.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” Gladio hissed.

“Me too!” Prompto yelled picking up his pace. His thrusts became erratic, slamming wildly into Noctis.

Noctis wailed noisily as Gladio came biting into his shoulder. Prompto came soon after. Noctis tensed, his muscles clenching involuntarily as he came. He moaned and whimpered as his insides were flooded with seed, assaulted by thick streams of come that coated his walls.

The three lay together breathing heavily as they recovered from their orgasms..

“Heh… Looks like our pup is gonna be meeting Daddy #3 again.” Noctis joked breathlessly

“Hey! Why am I number three?” Prompto whined.

“Cuz you’re third to come into my life. Ignis and Gladio have been with me since I was born.” Noctis explained.

The peaceful moment ruined when Ignis stormed in.

“Dear the Six, I can smell you three from miles away. Have you no decency at all?” Ignis asked combing back his air. In all honesty he was turned on, the smell of his omega’s arousal stirred his alpha instincts to mate.

Noctis whined watching Ignis with hooded eyes. He stroked his hard cock lazily, he needed more. He reached out to Ignis prompting him forward. A loud needy whimper did the trick when Ignis stalled in place.

Reaching up, Noctis swiftly yanked down Ignis’s shorts and cupped his hardening cock as the alpha knelt next to him. “I wanna suck you off.”

Ignis inhaled sharply when Noctis did just that. He took Ignis’s length into his mouth sucking gently as he worked his way down. Soon, the head of Ignis’s cock rested against the back of Noctis’s throat leaking out beads of precome. Noctis clenched his throat and sucked noisily, he bobbed his head and curled his tongue around Ignis’s cock, swirling it at the tip.

Ignis moaned earnestly, his thigh muscles tightening to prevent himself from thrusting in Noctis’s mouth. The omega watched his with wide eyes as he stroked himself. He sucked hungrily, swirling his tongue and noisily. He could feel Ignis’s cock twitch against his mouth.

Noctis moaned loudly as Ignis came down his throat, his thick sticky come pouring into Noctis’s mouth. Noctis’s eyes rolled back he inhaled Ignis’s musky scent and then he was coming. He swallowed Ignis’s seed diligently, allowing it to sit in his mouth before forcing himself to swallow in order to breath.

Ignis hissed pulling away from Noctis’s mouth. He sat down breathing deeply as Noctis laid back down licking his lips.

“Dear gods, we’ve made a mess.” Ignis commented. The pelts were wet with come and slick.

“Hmm… Prompto can wash the pelts.” Noctis said already beginning to fall asleep.

“What? Why me?” Prompto whined poking his sleepy lover.

“Your performance wasn’t as good today.”

“What?  _ How? _ Do you not recall begging for more? I did perfectly well today.” Prompto countered. He couldn’t believe it.

“Still not as good. Gladio has strength and Iggy has the technique.”

“No fair! You’re just picking on me because I have less experience.”

“Prompto I assure you, we all lost our virginity as the same time.” Iggy said joining in the banter.

“ _ Seriously? _ Noctis’s heat was your first time?  _ Both _ of you?” Prompto asked incredulously, he was so sure the two other alphas must have had sex before.

“Same time as you, kiddo.” Gladio confirmed patting Noctis’s head, the was fast asleep.

“No way…”

“Yes way, so get to it, you’ve got some pelts to be cleaning.” Gladio snickered and Iggy chuckled as well.

Prompto grumbled loudly picking up the dirty fur pelts. He sneered at the two other alphas earning laughter as he left the tent. Talk about hurt pride. 

“I’m gods damn last in everything….”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia is attacked by a single Niflheim wolf and he’s after their omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody important dies and nobody important is hurt too badly either.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own? One of us can stay.” Gladio offered. Noctis grumbled rolling onto his side.

The hunters were leaving for another hunt and more wolves were needed. Food was scarce during the winter and now in spring, the pack was still struggling to bring home enough meat. More wolves meant more land was covered; there were greater chances of catching enough food.

“It’s fine, you guys, just go already.” Noctis whined. He loved his doting alphas but they certainly could get a little overbearing, like now.

Ever since his pregnancy, Noctis had gained a surprising amount of energy. He was able to take care of himself, for the most part.

“Alright, you know who to find if you need anything though. Libertus and Crowe are staying behind this time.” Ignis said standing up.

A few minutes of whining and persisting, Noctis was able to usher his alphas out his tent to join the other wolves. Finally, Noctis was able to get some peace and quiet time alone. At seven moons pregnant his belly bulged, hanging heavily on his hips. The growing added weight to his body strained his muscles and joints, leaving him sore and aching constantly. His three alphas were always looming nearby ready to help him with anything. As much as Noctis loved the attention, he enjoyed his alone time as well.

Crawling back into bed, Noctis burrowed into his soft plush bed and pulled his fur pelt up to his chin. He was due for a nice long nap, one taken alone.

 

Noctis awoke suddenly, eyes snapping open and heart pounding wildly in his chest. He sat up throwing his pelt aside, eyes frantically searching his room for something, anything. He could feel panic quickly flood his senses. Something was wrong but he didn’t know what. He remained seated in bed, straining his ears and nose to catch anything.

Just as suddenly as his awakening, Noctis felt a surge of energy through his body, shaking his bones and tingling his muscles. He sat up straight now more confused than frightening. It happened again moments later. Noctis knew something was happening, and it wasn’t good.

Readying himself to sit up, Noctis dropped back onto the bed as he heard shouting. It was faint, in the distance, but he heard it. There was loud angry shouting from multiple wolves. He recognized the voices; they were from his own pack.

Every passing minute brought louder and louder shouts and screams. Angry growls filled the air and a voice Noctis didn’t recognize spoke; an intruder.

Noctis stood up peaking from his tent. He could see a group of wolves all wielding weapons in their hands. They surrounded another wolf that stood tall, sword hanging lazily from their hand. Too shocked from seeing an intruder, Noctis didn’t hear any words exchanged. He watched the wolves pounce on the intruder.

The intruder was a large male wolf.

Noctis watched in terror as wolves were cut down like weeds. Blood stained the ground, seeping from the bodies of injured wolves and the intruder carried on. He watched the wolves fight back bravely, barely batting an eye at their fallen comrades. The intruder was strong, too strong.

Suddenly, his father was there. Standing tall in the middle of the wolves as he stared down the intruder. Noctis heard his name. He felt the same surge of energy, much stronger this time, as he father wielded a set of weapons. They shone bright blue as they swirled around his father.

Despite Regis’s strength, the intruder countered his every move nearly perfectly. In a moment, more wolves lay unconscious and his father gravely injured. Tears bubbled in Noctis’s eyes, he watched his father get stabbed through the stomach, Clarus screaming in anger. His father’s shield lay on his stomach, hand reaching out as if to stop the wolf from injuring their pack leader.

Noctis heard his name again; he listened closely.

“I’m sure your son will love the surprise I’ll leave for him.” The intruder said.

“You will never touch my son, Nif.” Regis growled, a snarl pulling back his blood stained lips.

“Ah… I’m sure I can easily find him. Your wolves are injured or dead, Regis. There’s no one to stop me from claiming your son, your precious omega.”

“Don’t you dare!”

The intruder said nothing more; he ripped his sword out from Regis’s stomach giving it a swing to remove the blood. Noctis whimpered quietly as his father screamed and groaned.

Goosebumps covered his skin as the intruder turned to his tent. Noctis jumped back, it was almost like the wolf was staring directly at him.

Noctis threw himself at his chest. He dug through the pile of miscellaneous items until he found his knife. A small dagger gifted to him by Gladio. Noctis never thought he would need it; he had his alpha guards after all.

“Stay back, Nif!”

Noctis turned to the tent flaps, the intruder was right outside. He recognized Crowe’s voice and Libertus was there too. They were both injured, blood dripping down their bodies.

“Two little pups continue to fight a losing battle. Your leader’s already dead.” The intruder said with a sneer. Libertus and Crowe growled.

Noctis held the dagger tightly to his chest as he rubbed his belly subconsciously. He looked up startled as Libertus burst through his tent and grabbed his arm pulling him up.

“Hurry! We must leave!” Libertus shouted. He pulled Noctis out the along.

Noctis watched Crowe fight the intruder. She was losing. She bored sever injuries that bled freely, yet she continued to fight. Libertus tugged on Noctis’s arm harshly, dragging him away from camp.

“No! Dad! We can’t- we can’t leave father behind.” Noctis protest fighting against Libertus’s strong grip. Regis lay unmoving on the ground and Clarus was not too far.

“Noctis, we need to leave. You’re our only hope on surviving.”

Noctis followed Libertus blindly. He paid little attention to their surroundings, only followed where Libertus led him into the forest. They continued to run deeper into the forest. The trees grew thick and dense; Noctis didn’t know where they were.

“We’ll rest here. We need to make it Accordo by night fall.” Libertus said as they stopped at the foot of a small hill. Noctis collapsed on the ground ignoring the pebbles and twigs that dug into his legs.

“Are you hurt?” Libertus asked and Noctis shook his head.

“You are though…” Noctis leaned forward raising his hand over Libertus’s injured leg and cast a healing spell.

“Save it. You need to save your energy.” Libertus said grabbing Noctis’s hand stopping the spell. “I- I might not be able to follow you.”

“That’s correct. This little pup is smart.” Came the voice of the intruder.

Libertus stood up bearing his sword in hand. The intruder stood before them covered in blood. Noctis felt himself grow panicked. What happened to Crowe?

“Little pups trying so hard, yet you’re so rude. Is that any way to greet a guest?”

“You’re not a guest, Nif, you’re an intruder trespassing into our territory and attacking our members!” Libertus snarled, the deep growl echoing in the otherwise quiet forest.

“Hmm… Doesn’t matter, either way I’ll be getting my prize soon.”

Noctis shivered as the intruder looked at him. His eyes held a predatory look in them.

“Run, Noctis! Find refuge in Accardo, I’ll hold him off.” Libertus shouted. Noctis had no time to react before the two wolves clashes.

Noctis took off a moment later running through the forest. He ignored the branches that cut his face or the rocks that he stepped on. He needed to get away.

He tripped on a tree root and fell hard onto his hands and knees. He quickly picked himself up and continued. He couldn’t let himself get caught, after all the lives sacrificed to protect him, his father included.

Noctis noticed too late. The intruder jumped at Noctis transforming from his wolf form to his human form, knocking Noctis to the ground. Noctis shrieked as he tumbled onto his back. For a few seconds he was disoriented, he struggled wildly kicking his legs and thrashing against the alpha that held him down.

“Stay down, Omega, it would be a shame if your dear pup was injured.”

Noctis stilled. The intruder smirked as he stared down at Noctis. His hand fell atop Noctis’s rounded belly, stroking it in circular motion. Noctis snarled baring his teeth. In the moment the intruder wasn’t holding him down with both hands Noctis raised his arm, thrusting it down and driving the dagger into the wolf’s shoulder. The wolf howled in pain pulling back. Noctis shoved him away and scrambled to his feet. He ran deeper into the forest. He choked on his saliva bursting into a coughing fit. His chest and throat burned, Noctis could barely breath.

Then again Noctis was knocked to the ground, the intruder holding Noctis by the throat in a death grip. He snarled and growled glaring at Noctis; his shoulder bleed freely. 

“A little pay back is due.” The intruder said.

Noctis’s eyes widen as the wolf raised the dagger, blood dripping off the tip. He wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach as the intruder lowered his arm. A loud scream tore its way through Noctis’s throat as he threw his head back. He was blinded with pain coursing through his body. The knife sliced cleanly through his arm just above the elbow.

Groaning and gasping in pain, Noctis cried struggled feebly against the alpha; he was pinned.

The intruder threw the dagger aside and tore off Noctis’s pants. Noctis’s eyes widened. He screamed and struggled barely moving against the alpha holding him down.

“Please no!” Gods, don’t- No!” Noctis screamed, he begged the alpha to stop.

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut tightly. No matter how many times he kicked or pushed the wolf’s shoulder he remained undeterred. The intruder pumped Noctis’s small cock and brushed his folds gently.

“I bet you’ll feel absolutely delicious. Your pack will love to hear to you scream as I mate you.” the intruder leaned in closely to Noctis’s face. Tears streamed from his eyes choking on his breath as the wolf squeezed his neck tighter. Noctis turned his head to the side biting his lower lip.

Noctis bit down on his lip harder, the copper taste of blood filling his mouth, as his legs were forced apart. He whimpered and gave one last shove at the wolf’s shoulders. The intruder breathed heavily, huffing in Noctis’s ear.

All of a sudden Noctis was weightless. The weight and pressure of the alpha on top of his disappeared. Noctis remained still for a moment. He heard growling, angry and ferocious snarls. Opening his eyes, he saw two wolves attacking the intruder.

Gladio and Prompto.

Noctis could recognize the fur of his alphas any time. Gladio’s dark brown fur and Prompto’s dusty golden yellow fur.

Noctis startled, sitting up and wrapping his arms around himself momentarily forgetting his injured arm. Ignis appeared beside him, wrapping a fur pelt around the omega’s shaking shoulders. He took Noctis in his arms, shushing the frightened boy. Immediately Noctis was bawling, crying and screaming into Ignis’s chest. Ignis hummed and crooned at him, rocking them side to side. He closed his eyes as well, attempting to block out the sounds of Gladio and Prompto viciously attack the other wolf.

One by one other wolves appeared shouting orders and fretting over the sobbing omega. Ignis allowed a beta to wrapped Noctis’s bleeding arm, the omega pressed against Ignis’s side the entire time.

A series of continuous howls signaled the end to the fight. Gladio and Prompto stood triumphant over the still body of the intruder, their fur wet with blood. It was a nasty sight to see.

The two bloody wolves stalked towards Ignis and Noctis. They nosed the whimpering omega, sniffing for injuries and smelling him. Ignis shoved their snouts asides glaring at them; they were covered in blood. Huffing, the two settled on their bellies by Noctis’s feet. The crooned and purred softly, releasing a calming scent occasionally licking Noctis’s feet. Noctis seemed to appreciate it as he relaxed ever so slightly.

Ignis held Noctis tightly, his chest burned with anger and hatred towards the wolf that dared to attack their omega. A small angered scowl escaped his lips earning a jerk from Noctis. Ignis quickly pulled away from his thoughts and pressed his cheek to Noctis’s hair. The omega sniffled and whimpered softly, his tight grip on Ignis’s arm unrelenting.

By their feet Prompto whined faintly, he nudged Noctis’s foot and crooned louder.

Ignis watched from the corner of his eye as the wolf carcass was dragged away. He know it would be placed on the shared border of Niflheim. 

Readjusting his hold around Noctis, Ignis wrapped the pelt around the omega’s naked body. He hummed a soft tune rocking back and forth. Gladio and Prompto watched Noctis with wide concerned eyes. Ignis ran his fingers through Noctis’s dirty hair; he was at a complete loss.

May the Six lend them their strength once again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis enters labour. Literally everyone is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, nothing really bad happens. This ends on a fluffy note.
> 
> Noctis’s pup: female or male? Who’s the daddy? Guess!

“By the six, I guarantee I will have you by the balls if you ask me one more time.”

Ignis let out a minute strangled sound; a mix between a groan and whimper. The four were gathered in the one of the physician’s tents, each sitting and waiting anxiously. Noctis’s contractions started a few hours earlier followed by his water breaking. Immediately his three alphas rushed him to the physician in a panic, much to the omega’s disdain.

The physician had them seated and prepared Noctis for active labour. For hours Noctis lay on the thick moss bed while his mates shuffled anxiously around him, only adding to his own anxiety and irritation.

“Noctis, please, you’re in labour prematurely, of course we’re worried,” Ignis attempted to reason which only earned him a tight-lipped scowl.

“Tch, I’m not that much early. You hear the medic, it’s fine! And you-” Noctis yelled, pointing a finger at Prompto, “You need to sit still!”

“Awe, Noct! I’m just so antsy, I can’t wait to see our pup.” Prompto pouted rocking back and forth.

“Well you won’t be seeing them if you keep that up.” Prompto huffed slightly at Noctis’s threat and turned to Ignis with wide eyes, who only shook his head.

They were still counting the timing of Noctis’s contractions and waiting until he was dilated enough. There was still some time to go and they were all anxious.

Noctis groaned and huffed as he tossed and turned in bed, kicking the pelt to the ground. He was getting fed up with the constant pain in this abdomen from the contractions, he just wanted the pup  _ out. _ His mate’s antsy behaviour wasn’t helping calm him either, especially Prompto. Ignis fretted over him like  _ he _ was the newborn pup; Gods it was going to be terrible once the pup was actually born. Gladiolus sat stiff by the tent entrance barely moving, yet Noctis could smell his nervousness clearly.

A particularly painful contraction had Noctis throwing his head back in pain and choking on his breath. Ignis was by his side in an instant, holding his hand and bombarding him with questions. Noctis growled irritably, swatting Ignis away he huffed and turned his head away from his worried mate.

Just then a physician walked in. She spared the three alphas a quick glance before placing herself at the foot of the bed. Noctis allowed her to check how far he had dilated with only one quick swipe at Ignis when the alpha growled.

Noctis almost began to sing praises to the astrals when the physician informed him he would soon be in active labour. The sooner he got the pup out the better, his back was killing him (yet he refused any offers of massages). Oh Gods, did he ever want to throw a tantrum. He needed this baby out  _ now. _ It was as if time was passing slower and every contraction never ended.

A final visit from the physician and a midwife was called to assist his labour. Instantly, Noctis’s three mates sprang up from their spots and crowded around him, each smelling strongly of anxiety and anticipation.

At his next contraction Noctis nearly broke Ignis’s hand. To say the least, Noctis was not prepared to push. The feeling was too foreign and no matter what, it seemed like he was getting nowhere. The physician and midwife continued to urge him to push with every contraction

Noctis whimpered grinding his teeth; no amount of screaming eased the pain in his stomach. His chest heaved with every breath he took. It was utterly exhausting.

His mates swapped around and he now clung onto Gladio’s hand for deal life. Prompto took his other side rubbing his thumb over Noctis’s hand while Ignis brushed his hair back and wiped his sweat away. Noctis wanted to rip the bed to shreds. Still he forced himself to push as the midwife told him. He had no idea how much time had passed but surely it had to be a while.

“I see its crown!” Suddenly Noctis found himself with new found energy. Every bit of exhaustion left him at that moment. He was so close to seeing his pup. He pushed with greater strength and smirked silently to himself when he heard his mates collectively gasp.  _ Gods, he was so close. _ A loud scream tore from his throat as he gave the final push. The physician and midwife were quick to scoop the newborn pup up, wiping it down quickly.

Noctis fell back onto the bed letting his muscles relax. His eyelids slipped shut as intense relief washed over him. He let the others work away at the pup, his mates practically buzzing beside him.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” Tears filled his eyes as he raised his head. He reached his hand out and the midwife passed over the crying pup. He cradled the pup in his arms, resting her gently against his side. Noctis pushed the pelt aside allowing him to get a good look at his baby. The pup continued to scream and cry, little balled up fists waving around helplessly.

_ Gods, she was too cute. _

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at the little bundle in wonder; she was so small. Noctis laughed openly when he saw his baby girl’s head. She had a full head of hair, thin strands of deep brown hair. Further inspection of the pup’s face confirmed his thoughts.

“Gladio gets to cut the cord.” Noctis said still watching the baby’s scrunched up face. 

“Huh?” Came a reply from him mate.

“Don’t you think the father gets to cut the cord?” Noctis asked lifting his head. His smile grew larger as Gladio’s face dropped and his mouth opened. His glossy eyes brightened up in an instant as he lips stretched into a smile.

Handing over his pup to the midwife he watched as Gladio took a small knife in hand and listened to the physician give instructions. Ignis was glued at his side, watching with interest. Noctis thanked Prompto as the blond stuffed extra pelts under this back to prop him up.

Noctis accepted his now sleeping pup back into his arms as the physician and midwife finished cleaning him up and collecting the soiled belt from under him. His mates crowded around him, cooing and purring softly at him and his pup. Gladio slid beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulders and Noctis placed his head on Gladio’s shoulder.

“So, Gladio’s pup, huh,” Prompto commented.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it. I can just tell,” Noctis replied still watching the baby sleep dreamily.

“Heh, not surprised really. Surely my sperm is stronger,” Gladio boasted, almost puffing out his chest. Ignis snorted and rolled his eyes while Prompto blew a raspberry in defiance.

“Hmfp! Next time I call dibs on fucking Noctis first.” Prompto proclaimed. Noctis snorted in laughter rolling his eyes.

“You will do no such thing,” Ignis declared shooting the blonde a sharp look.

Noctis’s father flew into the tent just then, followed by Clarus. Prompto moved aside and the pack leader took his spot, kneeling beside Noctis.

“Oh Astrals, you had me so worried, son. All that screaming had me going grey!” Regis exclaimed, his expression still showing his concern.

“I’m fine, dad. Meet your granddaughter.”

“My gosh, she’s a big one. Certainly bigger than when you were born.”

“She get’s it from her daddy.”

“Speaking of, who’s the father?”

“Guess.” Noctis grinned cheekily giving a look to Clarus. The shield’s eyebrows raised up as Regis turned to look at the man.

“Gladiolus?” The two asked in unison.

“You bet. This little piggy’s mine.” Gladio wore a smirk, nearly preening under the wide-eye looks of his father and pack leader.

“My, my… That certainly explains her size then.” Clarus commented snorting.

“Do you have a name in mind?” Regis asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Noctis answered turning his attention back to his pup. “Terra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family takes a trip down to the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the last chapter! Aaaahh
> 
> It have been forever since I have been able to write a multi-chapter fanfic :o I used to write way before I started using ao3 and I could never finish a fic, so I switched to oneshots or very short fanfics.
> 
> I’m glad I could finish this one! Even though this have time skips in between each chapter, I was able to finish it!
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter

_A few years later._

“Ignis, did you bring Dante’s blanket?” Noctis switched said boy from arm to arm, adjusting his grip of the wiggly baby. Dante whined and keened, flailing his chubby limbs wildly.

“Yes, it’s in the larger basket, with his toys as well,” Ignis replied from afar busy laying out large pelts for the family to rest on.

Noctis hummed to Dante. He shuffled over to the basket and reached down, ignoring the way his back twinged in pain. Wrapping Dante in his blanket he planted a loud kiss on the baby’s head earning a delightful giggle.

“Let’s get you down, baby boy.” Noctis kneeled onto a pelt Ignis had laid out and placed Dante down. Immediately the baby kicked off his blanket. His little legs came up and chubby fingers grabbed onto equally chubby toes. Noctis cooed happily, he couldn’t help it with such a cute performance.

Tucking his legs in, Noctis pulled a pelt around his shoulders. He watched his three mates play in the river.. His two other pups kicking and splashing water around, shrieking excitedly. Noctis let out a small huff of laughter as Gladio tackled Aurelia in a large bear hug. She screamed wildly and clambered onto him, mock biting his arm as she clung on tightly. Gladio howled loudly in faux pain rolling onto his back. Right then, Terra came barreling over, launching herself onto her father’s stomach. Gladio growled, he wrapped his arms around the two girls flipping them over and placed kisses repeatedly on their cheeks. Cheerful laughing followed as they rolled away to continue playing.

It warmed Noctis’s heart to see his family so carefree and relaxed. A soft rumble came from his throat as he watched his small family interact; it was nice to get a break from pack life and responsibilities. His hands found his rounded belly, rubbing slow soothing motions to calm the fervent kicks and fists.

Dante’s whimper drew Noctis’s attention to the baby now on all fours. Dante’s face scrunched up and he whimpered. His little body rocked back and forth on unsteady limbs. Noctis reached out clapping his hands and opens his arms. Dante’s face relaxed minutely and he wiggled his bum. His movements were sluggish and uncoordinated but he eventually made it to Noctis’s lap. He crawled into his mother’s legs, burying his face into Noctis’s thighs. Noctis rubbed Dante’s back while rumbling softly.

The rest of his family remained at the river or riverbank, switching from playing and roughhousing to cleaning or washing their pelts and fabrics.

Aurelia sat by her father’s side diligently scrubbing at a corner of the pelt Ignis was washing. Noctis snorted with laughter. They were perfect doubles; Ignis and his ‘mini-me’. Aurelia really took after her father, quite and calculating with identical eyebrows and frowns. Their resemblance was almost terrifying. 

Prompto and Gladio took turns entertaining their hyperactive oldest child. Terra was beginning to show signs of transforming. Over the last few months, just as Dante was born, Terra became much more easily excited or frustrated. Her teeth and fangs peaked out and she had more energy. Only a handful of times did anyone of them catch her with small ears poking out from her wavy, dark brown hair or a bushy tail peak from her lower back. 

It was tough rearing two toddlers and a newborn, but then nighttime cuddles made everything worth it.

Prompto crept next up to Noctis sitting down and wrapping an arm around his mate. Noctis rested his head against Prompto’s shoulder closing his eyes.

“This little bugger give you a hard time?” the alpha asked referring to Dante still cuddled onto his lap. Noctis gave a noncommittal sound. “Here, here, I’ll take care of this little bugger. You just take care of yourself and these little nuggets.” Prompto said placing his hand over Noctis’s belly.

Waving a toy in front of Dante’s face, Prompto drew the toddler’s attention away. He waved the toy around and tossed it aside. Dante crawled over and launched himself onto the soft toy, wrapping his limbs around it and chewing on it.

“No, no baby, we can’t bother mama right now. Mama needs to rest, okay?”

Noctis blinked awake raising his head, he hadn’t even noticed dozing off. Prompto and Dante sat a few feet away, toys and pelts strewn all over. Dante whined but quickly turned his attentions to patting Prompto’s cheeks with spit covered fists. Noctis turned to the river, the others all sat by the riverbank scrubbing away at pelts and fabrics.

Noctis groaned laying himself down, muscles tense and numb. He readjusted the pelt to cover his body and let himself doze off again.

He awoke some time later to poking and prodding of his belly, but it didn’t alarm him at all.

“Yeah, that’s right, you were once in there too,” Prompto said, “Now we have two more pups coming soon too, so mama is really tired. This little nuggets take a lot of energy so mama can’t play as much, okay?”

Dante sputtered out little noises as he patted Noctis’s belly, gasping and laughing as the either of the unborn pups would react with a kick or punch. 

“You have to be careful, baby. We don’t want to hurt mama or the pups, right?” Dante made a noise of agreement, his fist rubbing back and forth over Noctis’s belly now. 

It was heartwarming to see Prompto’s mature side. Of his mates, Prompto was the most playful and carefree. But it was times like these that reminded Noctis that Prompto was his dependable alpha mate as well. Dante soon snuggled up to Noctis’s chest, burying his face into the omega’s neck. Noctis hummed the baby to sleep.

Ignis and Gladio were in their wolf forms laying nearby. Aurelia lay on top of Ignis’s back limbs spread out while Terra was curled up against his chest. Prompto sat in front of Noctis, running his fingers through his hair. Noctis soon found himself falling asleep yet again, listening to the comforting sounds of his family’s steady breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> Huge thank you to those that left kudos or comments!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison) [mzblackpoison](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/) and i have a [fanfic posting calendar](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
